Mil veces te ame y eternamente lo hare
by Kira Mirai
Summary: [Proyecto: Serie de one-shots AU] 7 capitulo: "Un perro y una golondrina" El mismo día en que se encontró con esa curiosa persona en el bosque, intentando volar como un ave, fue el día en que todo su mundo se dio vuelta. Ahora él es un niño huérfano en un largo viaje hacia Shiragashi en compañía de esa persona con cerebro de pájaro. ¿Que es lo que les depara el futuro? kid!KuroFai.
1. vez - Un astro y un satélite

¡Hola! ¡Este es mi primer gran proyecto! No se trata de una historia con múltiples capítulos, sino que de múltiples historias de un capitulo. Pero, claro, tendrá que ver con Tsubasa Chronicles o, más precisamente, sus personajes. El "pairing" principal será KuroxFai, y se harán menciones de otros. Espero que les guste, ¡más información al final del one-shot!

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de nada, solo la historia la cual fue hecha con el fin de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 _ **1° vez.**_

 _ **Un astro y un satélite**_

En el reino de los cielos, el Sol marcha por los pasillos en su majestuosa forma antropomorfa, que emitía un cálido resplandor rojizo, delatando su malhumor a los demás habitantes del reino quienes, evitando meterse en el camino del astro mayor, se preguntaban que acciones los primitivos seres de la Tierra que velaban lo habían hecho enojar. Sin saber, que esta vez su ardiente furia estaba dirigida a su par, amo de la noche, la Luna.

El Sol estaba molesto ya que ese "cretino engreído de dos caras" últimamente había estado acercándose a la Tierra durante su vigilia causando desastres con su influencia en el mar y temor en sus habitantes que no lograban encontrar la lógica en el comportamiento de la Luna. No es como si tuviera ninguna, pensó el Sol, hace muchísimo tiempo había aprendido que la Luna estaba loco.

\- ¡Tsuki! -Gruño con su potente voz, pero no recibió respuesta. Siguió buscándolo cada vez más impaciente, ya que no podía hacer que las nubes siguieran cubriendo su ausencia durante su turno por mucho tiempo o los seres en la Tierra podrían sospechar que algo ocurría y sucumbiría el pánico.- ¡Tsuki, déjate de juegos y aparece de una vez!

\- Oh~ -Escucho la suave pero burlona voz de su par de alguna parte en esa cámara.- Taiyou-sama esta saltando su tiempo de trabajo en busca de mi, que irresponsable pero a la vez taaan tierno~

La Luna hizo su aparición, saliendo prácticamente de la nada, asomándose en su espacio personal de forma tan descarada como la sonrisa que traía. Su aura azul pálido cubriéndolo como siempre.

\- Respeta mi espacio, idiota. -Reprobó Taiyou frunciendo el seño ante este mal hábito que Tsuki no hacía por corregir.

\- No eres divertido. -Se quejo apartándose con un mohín antes de sacarle la lengua.- ¡Blew! -Y comenzar a alejarse.

\- Detente ahí. -Ordeno y Tsuki se giro para verlo expectante por lo que podría querer.- Quiero que me digas ¿por que razón estas asomándote a la Tierra cada noche? ¿No sabes los problemas que causas, idiota? Tu presencia altera las olas, tu luz agita a los animales, estas comenzando a hacer que las personas te teman.

Tsuki se encogió un poco por la reprimenda, pero suprimió cualquier emoción negativa que quiso llegar a su rostro y solo sonrió con indiferencia.

\- Ellos ya me temen, hablan de que mis fases y mi lado oscuro como algo de mal augurio. -Dice soltando una risita un poco amarga.- ¿No iba a faltar mucho tiempo para que comenzaran a pensar que mi lado luminoso también se trate de algo malo, no? Así que, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

\- ¿Así? -Responde, obviamente no muy convencido, y entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.- Bueno, eso no explica tu raro comportamiento estos últimos tiempos.

\- Tenía curiosidad. -Respondió la Luna sencillamente.

\- ¿Curiosidad? -Repite el Sol, siendo tomado por sorpresa.

\- Si, sabes, me he dado cuenta de que por más que nosotros seamos quienes gobernemos, no tenemos realmente mucha conciencia de lo que estamos gobernando. -Explico cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza, en un pose relajada.- Siempre permanecemos en los cielos, después de todo, y yo solo pensé que, bueno, si me acercaba más podría ver un poco mejor a la Tierra. -Concluyo recargándose contra la pared, sonriendo sin preocupaciones.

\- ¡Tsk! ¿esa es tu razón? ¿Querías ver.. ? -Comenzó a decir ligeramente estupefacto.- Pero que estúpido, ¿qué crees que hay allí que sea digno de la curiosidad de seres como nosotros? -Pregunto molesto y vio decaer la sonrisa de Tsuki por un instante, antes de regresar con más fuerza.

\- Bueno, no lo sé, pero por alguna razón.. -Dijo ambiguamente y aparto la mirada con cierta vergüenza.- me siento atraído a ella. -Finalizo con dicha mentira, debido a que se dijo que Taiyou no podía saber la verdad aun.

\- ¿Atraído? -Repitió en un gruñido.- ¿Atraído por la Tierra? -Pregunto sintiendo el peso de muchas emociones en su interior de los que pudo reconocer el ira y la posesividad pero, al no poder determinar su origen, solo dejo que escapara de si como siempre.- ¡Si es así entonces! ¡¿Porqué aun estas aquí?! -Dijo en su furia ciega, no prestando atención en como Tsuki se sobresalto y perdió mucho de su faceta tranquila.- ¡ya que te parece tan interesante, deberías dejar el reino de los cielos e irte a tu querida Tierra!

\- ¿Q-Que dices? ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que me valla? -Pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédulo y herido.

\- ¡Es lo que quieres, después de todo! -Replico, mirándolo con despecho.

\- ¡No, yo.. ! -Intento excusarse, pero su respuesta inmediata era decir la verdad así que se detuvo a sí mismo para componerse y en cambio decir.- ¡no puedo dejar mi puesto, la Tierra.. !

\- ¡Oh, sí! -Exclamo con ironía, dándole la espalda para retirarse mientras decía.- ¡la Tierra también necesita de alguien tan inútil y estúpido como tú, bueno no me importa lo que hagas, pero ya no quiero ver tu cara por el reino de los cielos nunca más!

Tsuki perdió su sonrisa y sus ojos se humedecieron como las palabras de Taiyou se clavaron como dagas en su corazón.

\- E-Espera.. Taiyou.., y-yo no.. -Dijo sintiéndose desolado, con sus inseguridades resurgiendo desde lo profundo para atormentarlo.- ¿Por qué.. ? ¿El realmente.. estaba hablando enserio? ¿Ya no quiere verme.. ?

-.-

Aun en contra de su mejor juicio, antes de que la vigilia del Sol terminara y empezara la suya avanzo hasta el rincón más oscuro del reino de los cielos en busca de Nagareboshi, cuya presencia, aunque misteriosa y extravagante, siempre era un consuelo para él en sus noches más oscuras.

Nagareboshi, debido a sus siempre fugaces apariciones en la Tierra siempre tenía tiempo disponible para confortar a Tsuki y secar las gotas de Luna que pudieron escaparse de sus ojos. Por eso se sorprendió cuando la Luna llego por primera vez con un deseo y uno creado por los sentimientos más tristes que su lado oscuro podía ocultar.

\- ¿Ese es tu deseo, Tsuki-kun? -Pregunto con simpatía, sabiendo el desenlace de esto y no por primera vez deseando que pudiera hacer algo más que solo escuchar y hacer realidad sin involucrarse.

\- Si.. -Respondió asintiendo con seguridad y su rostro vacio de expresión, mientras que Nagareboshi mantenía su cabeza en su regazo y acariciaba su cabello dulcemente.- ¿eres capaz de cumplirlo, Hoshi-san?

\- En efecto, pero debo advertirte que no podrás arrepentirte después, lo que estas a punto de perder no podrás recuperarlo nunca más. -Dijo esperando que Tsuki se retractara, porque ya había confirmado su deseo dos veces y, si lo hacia una vez más, su poder reaccionaria y no habría marcha atrás.

\- Esta bien, no me importa. -Dice la Luna apartándose un poco de la calidez dorada que emitía su amiga estrella, esbozando una sonrisa triste y sincera.- Se trata de lo que Taiyou quiere. Cumple mi deseo, por favor. -Pidió tomando entre sus manos parte de la túnica de la mujer a su alcance y su mirada tornándose suplicante.

\- Tsuki-kun.. -Dice colocando a regañadientes su mano brillante sobre su cabellera dorada, para finalmente suspirar con resignación.- Tu deseo ha sido escuchado.

-.-

Esa noche Taiyou va a descansar al terminar su vigilia y no busca a Tsuki, a pesar de la culpa que siente, decidiendo que lo mejor sería que el mismo reflexionara antes de volver a entablar una conversación con el satélite.

En la Tierra los humanos corrieron aterrorizados a sus casas cuando la Luna apareció y se trago toda la luz, cubriéndola con una densa oscuridad de la que ni las estrellas podían atravesar.

-.-

Al día siguiente, Taiyou retomo sus funciones justo a tiempo de la salida del Sol, notando que los humanos estaban actuando un poco extraño pero no les dio mucha atención, después de una noche de mucho pensar, aun tenía en si cierto rencor con la Tierra por la cual Tsuki sentía curiosidad. Cuando finalizo su trabajo, busco a su compañero en los cielos pero al no encontrarlo, se encoge de hombros y se dirige a sus aposentos sin mucho pensamiento.

-.-

Con el correr de una semana, se dio cuenta que los seres en la Tierra actuaban, más que extraños, temerosos y por alguna razón muy aliviados con su aparición. Confundido y ciertamente preocupado por ellos pero más por Tsuki, a quien no había visto en todo este tiempo, decidió saltarse su descanso y buscarle una vez terminado su vigilia.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio la Luna posándose en el cielo pero no emitir ninguna luz, provocando que la Tierra se oscureciera, el flujo los océanos y mares se calmaran a nada súbitamente, y los humanos huyeran a refugiarse despavoridos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando? -Cuestiono alarmado, comenzando a correr por los pasillos.- ¡Tsuki! ¡Tsuki, responde! ¿Donde estas?

Pero por mucho que busco Taiyou no lo encontró, aunque sabía que debía estar en el reino de los cielos, el astro estaba perplejo de no poder sentir una pizca de su presencia antes luminosa.

\- ¿No puedes verlo, eh? ¿No estás satisfecho? -Pregunto una voz llamándole la atención.

El Sol nunca había estado feliz de ver a la estrella fugaz, menos en su territorio, y hoy no era la excepción.

\- ¡¿Tu?! ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Dando mi paseo habitual por el reino, nunca te has dado cuenta porque siempre estas recuperando energías durante la vigilia de la Luna. -Explico sencillamente haciendo un vago ademan para señalar a la oscuridad nocturna a su alrededor, en la cual podía casi camuflarse de no ser por el ligero brillo dorado que emitía.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con estar satisfecho? ¿Acaso sabes lo que ocurre con Tsuki? -Cuestiono apretando los puños, altamente sospechoso de la presencia de la estrella aquí.

\- Ciertamente. -Responde con sinceridad y simpleza.- Hice esto realidad, después de todo.

Taiyou se abalanzo hacia ella, dispuesto a usar su fuerza para sacarle alguna respuesta que podría explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Dime que es lo que le hiciste, maldita! -Exigió sacudiéndola por sus hombros, pero la estrella apenas se inmuto.

\- ¿No querrás decir lo que tu hiciste? -Pregunto calmadamente, a lo que el astro la suelta desconcertado.- Tsuki-kun vino a mí con un deseo, no tuve más remedio que cumplirlo. -Explico con su tono cargado de un sentimiento de impotencia.

\- ¿Que es lo que deseo? -Quiso saber, desesperado.

-.-

La figura de Tsuki yacía sin fuerzas y etérea en medio del jardín, como en los últimos días, con su rostro ausente y sin la luminosidad que antes lo que caracterizaba.

\- ¡Tsuki!

A pesar de su estado de embotamiento pudo escuchar y reconocer el llamado. Estaba sorprendido y, sin poder evitarlo, un poco feliz. Tsuki estaba seguro que desde el momento de que abandono el territorio de Nagareboshi no iba a poder verlo nunca más o, al menos, Taiyou no iba a poder hacerlo.

\- T-Taiyou... -Llamo su nombre en un susurro, que no esperaba ser escuchado. Pero Taiyou estaba prestando gran atención al mas mínimo sonido a su alrededor y al encontrarlo, siguió su sentido terminando justo en frente de él.

\- ¡Maldito idiota! ¿Cómo fuiste tan estúpido? ¡Dar tu luz de esa forma! ¿En que estabas pensando? –Reprocho enojado como nunca, dejándose caer de rodillas frente a la zona del prado donde la hierba estaba aplastada. Sus ojos moviéndose frenéticamente de un lugar a otro por un rastro o una pista de que la Luna se encontrara realmente allí y no estuviera hablándole al aire.

\- ... -Tsuki no respondió, conmocionado, y tomándose un momento para observar sin contención los rasgos y los detalles del astro anormalmente alterado.

\- ¡Oi.. ! -Exclamo Taiyou ante la falta de respuesta, extendiendo su mano, fortuitamente logrando alcanzar rozarle la mejilla como el había querido.- ¿Tsuki?

\- ... ¿Como... p-puedes verme? -Pregunto confundido, estremeciéndose ante el contacto.

\- No puedo hacerlo.. -Confeso con pena, utilizando su memoria para arrastrar sus dedos de su mejilla hasta la mandíbula repetidamente.- Solo puedo tocarte y oírte, si esa maldita estrella no me hubiera dicho que estabas aquí jamás te hubiera encontrado.

\- Tu.. ¿me estabas.. b-buscando? -Pregunto ahora desconcertado, inconscientemente apoyándose en la caricia.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí, idiota! -Respondió molesto ante el aparente escepticismo de su par.- ¡¿Tienes idea lo que la perdida de tu luz está haciendo a tu querida Tierra?! -Pregunto queriendo de alguna manera llamar su atención para hacerle reaccionar.

Tsuki se aparto ligeramente, torciendo su expresión antes contenida a una amarga.

\- No.. no me importa.

\- ¿Que dices? -Pregunto sorprendido.

\- La Tierra.. ya no me importa.. -Dijo apretando los puños y bajando la mirada.- no es como si.. me necesitaran realmente.. -El suspiro derrotado y finalmente dijo en un murmullo.- Nadie lo hace..

\- ¡Por supuesto que te necesitan! -Taiyou rápidamente replico, usando su puño para golpear la tierra a sus pies y crear un pequeño cráter debido a su enojo.- ¡todos! -Hizo una pausa, bajando también la mirada.- I-Incluyéndome.. -Acoto avergonzado pero lo suficientemente alto para ser correctamente escuchado.

\- Taiyou.. no es bueno decir mentiras.. -Dijo Tsuki sonriendo con tristeza, usando su mano para alzar la cabeza del astro por su mentón.- Tu luz.. es tan cálida, tan bienvenida por todos, da vida y es vital para el futuro, pero ¿y yo? Mis noches son frías, oscuras, representan el final e inspiran miedo. -Explica retrayendo su mano para envolverla alrededor de su estomago, en un abrazo auto reconfortante.- La Tierra estaría mejor sin mi intervención, tu estarías mejor sin mí. -Sentencio bastante convencido.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Tsuki, no sabes lo que dices! -Exclamo poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a resolver el problema y enseñarle a la Luna que se equivocaba.- Vamos. -Y ofreció su mano.- Toma mi mano y levántate, tenemos que buscar a esa maldita estrella y arreglar esto.

La Luna siempre admiro la forma en el que el Sol parecía seguro en poder resolver lo que se propusiera, pero sabía que esta vez no había caso por lo que, por mucho que quisiera, no tomo la mano ofrecida sino que se encogió aun mas en su lugar en la hierba, atrayendo sus rodillas a su pecho y envolviendo sus brazos en ellas.

\- Estoy.. muy cansado, Taiyou, apenas estoy.. sosteniendo la noche en la Tierra.. Yo no puedo ir contigo. -Confeso haciendo una mueca de dolor al ver como el Sol se sobresalto ante la información y parecía un poco perdido de que hacer a continuación.- El amanecer es.. en algunas horas, deberías irte y descansar un poco para tu vigilia. -Propuso queriendo resolver su problema, sonriéndole alentadoramente aunque él no podía verlo.

\- No puedo dejarte así más tiempo. -Replico apretando los puños con impotencia.- Tsuki, si no recuperamos tu luz, pronto no podrás sostenerte a ti mismo en el reino de los cielos y.. -Explico con una expresión temerosa y desesperada.- desaparecerás. -La Luna soltó una pequeña risa, amarga y gastada.- ¡¿De qué mierda te ríes, idiota?! -Cuestiono el Sol, enojado que su par no estuviera tomando esto enserio.

\- Taiyou, suena tan.. desesperado.. que por un momento creí.. que estaba preocupado por mí.. -Explico esbozando una amplia sonrisa melancólica.- Pero él solo.. está preocupado por el bienestar de la Tierra, como todo un rey responsable y..

\- ¡Ellos pueden irse al demonio! -Le corto fúrico, su aura explotando en forma de una llamarada rojo oscuro por un instante, causando conmoción en la Luna.- ¡de quien estoy preocupado eres tú, idiota!

\- ... -Tsuki guardo silencio observando con fascinación como la luz que emitía el Sol volvía a la normalidad, dejando como secuela una sombra de hierba quemada bajo sus pies.- ¿Por qué.. ? -Pregunto tras pasar un minuto, bastante incrédulo de las palabras de Taiyou.- Creí que.. que me odiabas.. -Se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo un gemido angustioso en su garganta al recordar ese momento.- tu dijiste.. que jamás querías volver a verme.

\- ¡A veces me gustaría golpearte por ser tan idiota! -Exclamo Taiyou frunciendo el seño y llevando una mano a su frente, visiblemente exasperado.- ¡como puedes pensar por un segundo que yo te odio cuando la realidad es que yo siempre- ! -Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba por decir, el se callo así mismo pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- Yo.. Desde el comienzo,.. t-tu ..

\- ¿Yo.. que, Taiyou? -Pregunto con una expresión confundida y triste.- ¿Te irrito? ¿Te desagrado? ¿Te causo miedo también?

\- Maldición, esto no puede estar pasándome. -Masculla para sí, pasando su mano por su rostro y soltando un suspiro.- Tú definitivamente me irritas, y quizás alguna vez creí que eras desagradable, no voy a negar que ciertas cosas que haces me dan miedo, pero yo.. -Admitió lentamente tomando asiento frente a Tsuki, pero manteniendo su mirada hacia un costado.- Lo que quiero decir.. -Intento de nuevo, mirando finalmente al frente solo para ver la nada.- Maldición, creo que sería más fácil si pudiera verte. -Dice a lo que la Luna toma su mano y lo guió a su mejilla. Taiyou se aclara la garganta y fija su mirada donde cree que están los ojos de Tsuki.- Yo.. te amo. -Confiesa y entonces siente algo húmedo en su mano.

Tsuki dejo sus lagrimas vagar libres, sintiendo una enorme felicidad pero también mucho miedo, no sabiendo muy bien como reaccionar ante la confesión que había estado esperando desde el principio de los tiempos y pensaba que nunca iba a hacerse realidad.

\- S-Si.. se trata de una broma.. Taiyou-sama.. -Articulo entre su llanto.

\- Nunca he bromeado en toda mi existencia y cuando incluso estoy siendo más serio que nunca.. -Se quejo, rodando los ojos y aparentemente frustrado.- Eres imposible, pero.. -Dijo y sonrió un poco, dándole una suave caricia a su mejilla mojada.- aun así te amo.

\- Yo tam-

Repentinamente la mano de Taiyou traspaso lo que antes era el rostro de Tsuki como si solo fuera aire.

\- ¡Oi, Tsuki! ¡Tsuki! ¿Donde estas? -Cuestiono en pánico, tratando de atrapar el aire con sus manos inútilmente. En respuesta solo siente un breve toque en su mano y rápidamente se aferra a él.- Tengo que buscar la forma de recuperar tu luz, ¿donde está esa maldita estrella cuando la necesitas?

\- Justo aquí. -La voz de Nagareboshi se escucho a su espalda.

Taiyou giro su cabeza, viendo efectivamente a la estrella de pie a un metro.

\- ¡Tu.. ! ¡Porque no has aparecido antes, maldición..! -Reclamo furioso poniéndose de pie, asegurándose de que la débil presencia de la Luna lo siguiera con su agarre.

\- Solo aparezco cuando alguien me necesita realmente. -Le recuerda, sonriendo pícaramente.- Además, no quería interrumpir tu pequeña confesión. -La risa de la estrella inevitablemente hace que el rostro del Sol enrojeciera de vergüenza.- Quien diría que tales palabras suaves podrían salir alguna vez de la boca un astro tan hosco como tú.

\- ¡Cállate! -Exige frunciendo el seño.- Sabes lo que deseo. Haz que su luz regrese, para poder terminar con todo esto.

\- Imposible. -Responde la estrella con solemnidad.

\- ¡¿Eh?!

\- Su luz ha desaparecido para siempre, no existe forma en que pueda regresarla. Tsuki-kun está condenado a desaparecer. -Aclara impasible.

\- No.. ¡No! -Incrédulo, Taiyou apretó el puño de su mano libre y miro hacia abajo abatido por un momento, antes de que la ira regresara.- ¡Tu lo sabías! ¡¿Por qué cumpliste su estúpido deseo si sabias que ese iba a ser su final?!

\- Porque aun si fue estúpido, fue su deseo. -Dijo Nagareboshi acercándose a ellos y colocando una de sus elegantes manos sobre el hombro del Sol, para trasmitir su lamento también.- Le advertí que no podría arrepentirse más tarde, el lo acepto, su corazón herido lo cegó de todas las consecuencias. No puedo hacer nada por él.

\- Entonces.. ¿él desaparecerá? -Concluyo con sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas contenidas.

\- Lo siento. -Se disculpo una suave voz, antes de que la bruja pudiera responder.

El Sol se giro hacia la nada, tomando su mano aun aferrada a la débil presencia de la Luna y se la llevo al pecho, al sitio donde su corazón dolido residía.

\- No, yo lo siento. Si no te hubiera dicho esas cosas.. Si te hubiera dicho la verdad desde el principio.. -Se lamento, su aura convirtiéndose en un amarillo pálido.- Perdóname Tsuki. Se supone que soy el astro alfa pero aun con todo mi poder, ni siquiera puedo ayudar a quien es más importante para mí. -Dice dejando escapar un par de lagrimas de sus ojos.- ¿Es que realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti? -Pregunto, asustándose por un momento cuando perdió el agarra de su mano, antes de sentir dos suaves manos sujetando su rostro y limpiando sus lagrimas.

\- Si.. Por favor, acepta este último recuerdo de mi parte. -Pide Tsuki utilizando lo último de su fuerza para besar al Sol y trasmitirle todo su amor, sintiéndose feliz y muy cálido por dentro al sentir que era correspondido.

Cuando se separa, Taiyou duda abrir los ojos sabiendo que al hacerlo Tsuki ya no se encontraría ahí, pero lo hace y se sorprende al ver de forma un poco inconstante y poco nítida la figura de la Luna y el delineamiento de sus rasgos.

\- Puedo verte.. -Dice sorprendido atrayendo al, aun mas sorprendido, Tsuki hacia él y envolviéndolo en sus brazos, temiendo que pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento.- ¿Por qué?

\- Como dije, no puedo hacer nada por él, pero tu si Taiyou. -Responde Nagareboshi quien sonreía con suficiencia.- ¿Acaso olvidaste cuál es tu habilidad? -Pregunta haciendo una vaga seña a la ahora ardiente aura anaranjada del Sol.- Brindar energía, calor, luz a todo lo que tocas a tu alrededor. El poco tiempo que mantuviste a Tsuki a tu lado logro trasmitirle algo de tu luz. -Explica y Taiyou puede comprobar que cuanto más tiempo mantenía en sus brazos a Tsuki este se encontraba volviéndose mas tangible, recuperando su color y su presencia haciéndose más fuerte.

\- Se siente.. tan cálido, ahora puedo comprender la alegría de la Tierra al tenerte. -Habla Tsuki sintiéndose contenido envuelto en los fuertes brazos del Sol, mientras este le trasmitía inconscientemente su energía.

\- Tsuki, ¿no me digas que la razón por la que estabas tan interesada con la Tierra era.. ? -Quiere saber, y la Luna entierra su rostro en su pecho apenado.

\- Estaba celoso.. -Admitió alzando su mirada, con un ligero puchero y un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.- La Tierra siempre recibía toda tu atención y cuidado.. yo solo quería saber qué es lo que tenia de especial, quizás así, descubrir la forma en la que tu.. que tú te intereses en mí.

Taiyou le dio un ligero un apretón reconfortante y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, que termino por encender una ligera aura blanquecina alrededor de la Luna.

\- Supongo que los dos somos unos idiotas. -Dice para dar fin al tema y transmitir que no estaba molesto.

\- Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. -Anuncio Nagareboshi juntando sus manos, en un aplauso, y disponiéndose a irse.

\- ¡Espera tu, estrella manipuladora! -Llamo su atención rápidamente el Sol.- ¿Qué pasa con Tsuki? ¿Él.. ?

\- Oh si, el todavía está en riesgo de desaparecer pero no creo que sea mucho problema para ti evitarlo. -Dijo sencillamente, sonriendo y actuando como si no fuera la gran cosa.- Solo debes continuar brindándole de tu "apoyo". -Dijo sugerentemente, soltando una risa escandalosa y burlona.

\- ¡¿A-A que viene esa risa, maldita?! -Cuestiono Taiyou sonrojado y furioso.

Tsuki encontró la reacción del Sol adorable y no pudo evitar molestarlo también.

\- ¡Taiyou-sama~ ! -Exclamo envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de su par, sonriendo traviesamente.- ¿Podrías darme algo más de tu "apoyo" ahora? Siento que voy a desfallecer. -Dijo echándose hacia atrás teatralmente, como si estuviera débil.

La estrella volvió a reír, llevando una mano a su boca mientras que con la otra hacia un ademan.

\- Anda, anda, Taiyou, y esta vez que dure más. -Alentó burlonamente.- Claro, es por el bien de Tsuki-kun.

\- ¡U-Ustedes dos.. ! -Exclamo el Sol enojado y avergonzado, apretando los dientes y frunciendo severamente el seño ante sus comentarios pero en ningún momento aflojando el agarre que tenia de la cintura de la Luna, el aun no estaba dispuesto a alejarse ni perderlo de vista por el momento, en su interior ya dispuesto a soportar las burlas si con eso Tsuki seguía a su lado.

-.-

Desde ese entonces, en la Tierra, la Luna comenzó a ser visible aun cuando el Sol estaba en el cielo, causando que la gente empezara a relacionarla con el Sol y, al notar que la luz que emitía la Luna era reconfortante y más hermosa que nunca, dejar de tenerle miedo.

* * *

 **Mini-OMAKE**

En el salón principal del reino de los cielos, dos figuras yacían cómodamente tumbados sobre un cumulo de suaves y esponjosas nubes blancas. Se trataban de los representantes del Sol y la Luna, quienes estaban pasando un buen tiempo juntos durante la vigilia solar.

Tsuki bostezo lindamente, acomodándose un poco más en el regazo de su par. La calidez en su interior, la tranquilidad a su alrededor y el horario lo estaban invitando a dormir pero él simplemente no quería hacerlo y tercamente permanecía despierto a pesar de las quejas de Taiyou.

\- Sabes,.. -Empezó a decir la Luna, echando su cabeza hacia atrás contra el hombro del Sol para tener una vista del rostro de este. Cuando Taiyou le dio su atención, continuo.- Me he dado cuenta que Hoshi-san de alguna manera extraña cumplió mi deseo más profundo. -Dijo viendo como hubo una contracción en el ojo del Sol al mencionar a la estrella, antes de que su expresión se convirtiera en ligeramente curiosa.- Tener toda la atención y el cuidado de Taiyou-sama para mí hasta el fin de los tiempos. -Concluyo estirándose y girando para poder estar de frente al Sol, a caballo en su regazo y con las piernas colgando.

\- Que dolor. -Soltó sin pensar pero, al ver que Tsuki se mostro desilusionado, continuo.- Pero supongo que tienes razón, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, ella también cumplió mi deseo más profundo. -Dijo Taiyou, colocando sus grandes manos en cada lado de la esbelta cintura de la Luna y acercándolo lo suficiente para que estuvieran nariz con nariz.- Ser capaz de sostenerte en mis brazos hasta el fin de los tiempos. -Admitió con un leve rubor.

Una traviesa sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la Luna, quien se asomo por el hombro del Sol y susurro en su oído.

\- Pero Taiyou-sama puede hacer "mucho más" que solo sostenerme en sus manos. -Dijo sintiendo como las manos de Taiyou comenzaron a vagar por zonas sensibles.- Y puede hacerlo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

En ese momento, los habitantes de la Tierra, presenciaron el primero de muchos, muchos eclipses.

* * *

¿Has llegado hasta aquí? ¡Genial! Hare algunas aclaraciones. Para los posibles despistados el personaje del Sol (Taiyou) se basa en Kurogane, el de la Luna (Tsuki) es Fai y la estrella fugaz/estrella (Nagareboshi/Hoshi) es Yuuko. La Tierra también representa a un personaje, creo, ¿puedes adivinarlo?

El próximo capítulo será completamente independiente a este, así que no se muestren sorprendidos cuando vean que la trama cambia. Pueden pensar como que este proyecto relata la historia de mundos no-visitados (o quizás si) por el "Equipo Tsubasa Original", así es como yo lo veo.

Muchas gracias por leer y les agradecería infinitamente si me dejan comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, criticas o no, ¡realmente me gustaría saber su opinión!

¡El próximo capitulo saldrá en menos de una semana!

¿Aun mas info? ¡Visita mi profile!

~Kira Mirai


	2. vez - Un ángel y un caído

OMG, comparado con el anterior este es muy corto. De hecho, es de los más cortos y es que tengo ya varios one-shots terminados,.. pero como yo elijo cual publicar al azar, solo tenía que salir este y no un AU moderno como planeaba.

Quizás el próximo... ¿lo publique en menos tiempo para compensar? Lo pensaré.

Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje (¡Pero el final es feliz, lo juro!) / Intento de suicidio (Recuerden, final feliz.) / Temas religiosos (¡Please, please, si ofendo a alguien lo siento mucho! Soy católica y todo, pero la trama lo necesitaba.) / PoV´s (Para no confundir a nadie, desde ya aclaro que todo está desde el punto de vista de Kurogane, salvo el Mini-OMAKE que es de Fai.)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de nada, solo la historia la cual fue hecha con el fin de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 ** _2° vez._**

 ** _Un ángel y un caído_**

 **Debido a que era muy joven, un aprendiz** , este era su primera vez viendo a un pobre condenado de pie en el borde de la perdición. Su maestro lo había traído allí, a una distancia segura y aceptable por las normas, como parte de su lección de lo que podría pasarle si desobedecía o se rebelara contra los mandatos de Dios.

Herejía. Blasfemia. Injuria. Insurrección.

Tu castigo era perder tus alas y caer. Convertirte en un desgraciado condenado.

Un deshonroso ángel caído.

Desde su lugar podía solo ver la espalda del condenado, donde dos Dominaciones se encontraban desplumando sus corruptas alas, una pluma a la vez, la forma más dolorosa pero la más adecuada para el castigo, según sus enseñanzas. La tarea en si no tomaba más que un día o dos, dependiendo en tamaño de las alas del caído pero las Dominaciones tenían la obligación de extender el castigo durante 7 días, escarmentándolo unas horas al día antes de marcharse y dejar al condenado solo en su desesperación, de pie en el borde del abismo donde tenía que lidiar con su dolor y los fríos vientos.

Se quedo observando durante todo el proceso del día de hoy, el primer día, estremeciéndose del dolor ajeno que el caído debe sentir al sentir como parte de si mismo estaba siendo desgarrado con tanta... crueldad.

_.-._

 **Debido a que era muy joven, un aprendiz** , parte de su trabajo era hacer mandados en el Reino de cualquier superior que solicitara su asistencia, pero mayormente de su maestro cuyo deber como parte de las Potestades precisaba de muchos libros que el tenia que traer, llevar, clasificar y guardar en la Biblioteca.

El atajo que siempre usaba tenia ahora una precisa visión del borde donde el caído aun se mantenía, a veces coincidía con el tiempo de la sanción otras veces lo observada de pie, por su cuenta, con la mirada siempre abajo y de espaldas al reino y al Dios que rechazo con sus malas acciones.

Y cada vez que lo veía no podía dejar de preguntarse, ¿cuales habían sido los cargos? ¿Por qué hizo lo que hizo? ¿Y si se arrepentía de alguna manera? Pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para despejar tales cuestiones, no estaba en su lugar pensar aquello. Los Serafines eran los únicos que debían saber sobre su pecado, y la razón por la que lo hizo fue porque su corazón está lleno de impurezas y de haberse arrepentido él no estaría recibiendo el castigo.

 _¿No es así?_

_.-._

 **Debido a que era muy joven, un aprendiz** , aun le estaban inculcando en su mente las reglas, las enseñanzas, la historia, todo lo que debía saber para ser un buen ángel. Y es por eso que tal vez su corazón había empezado a doler y su mente a cuestionar todo cuando sus ojos se posaron en la figura solitaria y triste del condenado, o es lo que el se repetía en su mente sin parar.

 _"Los caídos están sucios, manchados de corrupción y dicha corrupción, para jóvenes ángeles como tú, puede ser tentadora. Asegúrate de no volver a acercarte al borde antes de que la semana termine, sería una lástima que alguien tan prometedor como tu cayera en la perversión."_

Eso era lo que su maestro le había dicho y el obedeció, lo hizo a pesar su instinto pero ese ultimo día algo solo tomo control de él y lo hizo volar hacia el borde justo a tiempo para la hora final.

_.-._

 **Debido a que era muy joven, un aprendiz** , la lectura de los cargos por parte de un serafín le parecieron excusas.

 **Debido a que era muy joven, un aprendiz** , el ambiente ceremonial y justiciero le pareció una farsa.

 **Debido a que era muy joven, un aprendiz** , la imagen de las dos Dominaciones retirando las últimas plumas de aquellas atrofiadas alas le pareció a la de un verdugo.

 **Debido a que era muy joven, un aprendiz** , la lluvia que se presento cuando el Serafín le ordeno al condenado darse la vuelta hacia la multitud limpiando asi sus lágrimas lo creyó planeado.

 **Debido a que era muy joven, un aprendiz** , cuando vislumbro el rostro devastado, triste y frustrado del caído al decir sus últimas palabras su juicio propio solo podría declarar inocente.

 **Debido a que era muy joven, un aprendiz** , no aparto la mirada como el resto cuando una ráfaga de luz apareció indicando la desaparición de las alas del caído, cegándolo brevemente. Pero él se recupero lo suficientemente rápido para captar el momento justo en que las estrellas tintinearon al unisonó como última despedida al antiguo ángel que fue tragado por la gravedad y cayo.

Cayo dejando una estela de devastación a su paso al vacío donde nadie lo atrapara en sus brazos, donde no importa cuando esperanza construya el fracaso es todo lo que conocerá, donde vivirá recordando su tristeza y frustración, donde siempre se sentirá frio y perdido en la desesperación.

Y el joven aprendiz de ángel no pudo creer que solo lo dejo ir.

Lo dejo ir.

* * *

 **Mini-OMAKE**

De alguna manera, todo le parecía familiar. Como un deja vu.

Aquella voz oscura en su cabeza se divertía perturbando su mente con pensamientos de fatalidad. Haciéndole alucinar de otras posibles vidas donde fue tan miserable como ahora, tan condenado al fracaso que la que única opción que él y sus "antepasados" pudieron encontrar para terminar su dolor era siempre caer.

Caer, caer y caer al vacío sin fin.

Y el rogo, rogo a los cielos por una oportunidad en la otra vida, si es que la había, porque en su interior podía sentir la desesperación de mil corazones rotos y él solo sabía que no podía cargar con uno más.

Entonces, se subió a la cornisa de espaldas y cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose ante las frías gotas de lluvia que empezaron a caer. En el fondo, muy en lo profundo de su mente gritando con el corazón en la garganta que alguien lo _salvara ahora_ , aunque sabía que nadie lo haría.

Tomo una profunda respiración, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y finalmente se dejo caer...

Solo para que sus manos fueran atrapadas con fuerza, manteniéndolo ahí.

\- Oh no. -Exclamo una voz profunda con un tono reprobatorio y el solo atino a abrir los ojos con sorpresa, para divisar un par de furiosos ojos rojos a través de la lluvia.- Ni crees que voy a dejarte ir, idiota. –Continúo, jalándolo de un tirón, alejándolo de la cornisa.

En medio de la lluvia, mientras era reprendido duramente por el hombre que lo sostenía suavemente en sus brazos, él solo podía pensar que de alguna manera, todo le parecía familiar.

Como un deja vu.

* * *

¿Qué tal este tipo de escritura, eh? De vez en cuando cambiara así que espero leer sus quejas (o no) sobre ello en sus comentarios.

¡Tiempo de aclaraciones! En joven aprendiz de ángel y el hombre de ojos rojos es, por supuesto, Kurogane. El ángel caído y el "hombre de la cornisa" es, todos lo saben, Fai. Juro que tengo algo malo en mí para hacerlo sufrir tanto ¡y es mi personaje favorito no menos! (Pero tengo en mi repertorio one-shots donde Kuro-chii es quien sufre.)  
Y si, es una especie de final feliz porque si bien en todas las vidas, que el ángel caído reencarne, tendrá motivaciones para suicidarse siempre aparecerá Kurogane para salvarlo de caer y volver su vida feliz. Como un ciclo.

Mi profile se actualizo con información extra de este one-shot y más detalladas aclaraciones. (Por cierto, esto esta inspirado terriblemente de una canción. ¿Lo sabes? ¡Comentalo! ¿Tienes curiosidad? Estará escrita en los extras en mi profile.)

~Kira Mirai


	3. vez - Un sujeto y un tipo

¡Y aquí está el one-shot n° 3! Esta vez sí, es un AU moderno bastante sencillo, pero espero que les guste. Mucho de lo que pasara aquí son hechos que sucedieron realmente (a mi o a un amigo) que mezclé y modifiqué para que tenga más sentido y puedan disfrutarlo. Ya saben, habrá más info al final de one-shot y como siempre aclaraciones, extras o datos curiosos sobre esta historia en mi profile. Asegúrate de leer esto antes de ir a dar una mirada o el spoiler te caerá encima como un yunque.

 **Advertencias** : Mención sobre el uso del cigarrillo, ¿tal vez? / Aparente muerte de personajes. _(¿Es correcto advertir esto? Si no lo es, solo ignoren mi ignorancia.)_

 **Descargo de responsabilidad** : No soy dueña de nada, solo la historia la cual fue hecha con el fin de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 _ **3° vez.**_

 _ **Un sujeto y un tipo.**_

 _ **De alguna manera siempre terminaban cruzándose. La primera vez fue en el parque frente a la universidad.**_

\- Disculpa. -Le llamo la atención un rubio de ojos zafiro, haciendo que el moreno levantara su vista de su celular.- ¿Te molestaría decirme la hora? -Pidió casualmente, ajustando la correa de su mochila transversal.

El moreno arqueo una ceja ante el tipo pero dio un breve vistazo a su celular y respondió sencillamente:

\- Cinco y cuarto.

El ojiazul asintió, soltando un rápido gracias al sujeto antes de retomar su camino.

 _ **Después de esa vez, ambos desconocidos siguieron encontrándose en diferentes lugares de la ciudad, a todas horas, ya sea que estuvieran solos o acompañados.**_

El ojirojo dio un desquitado golpee a la máquina de refrescos en el club. Había entrenado muy duro y tenía mucha sed, pero la maquina se negó a darle el refresco y mucho menos devolver su dinero. El único que había traído.

\- Maldita maquina. -Mascullo frunciendo el seño sabiendo que solo tenía que resignarse.

\- Aquí. -Oyó que decía alguien a su espalda.- Puedes tener esta.

El moreno se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que se trataba de ese tipo, ofreciéndole una lata de refresco cerrada.

El rubio no se sintió ofendido con la mirada sospechosa que el sujeto le dio, el solo sonrió y mantuvo su mano extendida con la lata que su amigo había dejado olvidada cuando se fue hace unos minutos.

\- Hmph, gracias. -Finalmente dijo aceptándolo con un poco de vacilación.

 _ **Los pequeños favores, incluso sin conocerse, se había vuelto algo recurrente, casi como si el destino lo estuviera haciendo a propósito. Pero ninguno de los dos pensaba mucho en ello, solo se ayudaban mutuamente y terminaban sus encuentros con un "gracias" educado.**_

Camino por el estacionamiento hacia su auto con sus compras a un lado, no percatándose como su billetera se encontraba en el borde del bolsillo de su abrigo, demasiado ensimismado repasando su lista de quehaceres de hoy.

\- ¡Oi, espera! -Escucho que le gritaban, y el rubio se detuvo para que ver a ese sujeto alcanzarlo con su billetera de gatito a mano.- Se te cayo esto, la próxima vez ten más cuidado, idiota. -Dijo cuando se le entrego, dándose la vuelta para marcharse, visiblemente de malhumor.

El rubio sonrió ante el gesto del hombre amargado y soltó una risita antes de gritar un "¡Gracias!" lo suficientemente alto.

 _ **Eran ciertamente breves los momentos donde se veían y despedían rápidamente, nunca dando mucha atención al otro. Tenían sus propias vidas, su propio circulo social y metas para el futuro, ¿como ellos iban a sospechar que dicho sujeto o tipo iba a convertirse en realmente alguien importante en sus vidas?**_

 _ **Todo termino y volvió a comenzar en un ascensor.**_

\- ¡La puerta, por favor! -Y el moreno sabía por la voz que se trataba de aquel tipo, por lo que su cuerpo reacciono a poner una mano para detener el cierre del ascensor para que el rubio entrara.

El rubio respiro varias veces, encorvado, tratando de recuperar el aire y después de unos segundos finalmente levanto la mirada.

\- Oh. -Soltó parpadeando sorprendido, reconociendo al sujeto y sabiendo que este le reconocía también.

\- ¿A dónde? -Cuestiono bruscamente el ojirojo cortando el silencio incomodo.

\- Cuarto piso. -Respondió casi en automático, dando una mirada a su alrededor. La puerta cerrada y el espacio reducido fue lo que identifico.

Asintiendo, presiono el botón ya habiendo presionado el suyo y con paciencia vio como los números en el tablero avanzaban. Entre el segundo y tercero, sin embargo, la luces parpadearon y el ascensor de detuvo con una sacudida.

\- ¿Qué diablos.. ? -Comenzó a decir, maldiciendo su suerte.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Alguien? ¡Estamos aquí atrapados! ¿Nos escuchan? -Se apresuro a anunciar el ojiazul a la puerta y luego girar hacia el panel en busca del botón de auxilio para presionarlo abusivamente.

\- Oi, es suficiente. -Dijo el moreno frunciendo el seño ante el "drama" que el tipo estaba haciendo.- Estoy seguro que ya saben que estamos aquí, y ahora están tratando de ver como sacarnos. -Aseguro racionalmente.

El rubio se mordió el labio, analizando las palabras del sujeto y asintiendo lentamente.

\- Si, si.. Tienes razón. -Concordó suavemente cerrando los ojos, tomando un par de respiraciones y murmurando para sí, al cabo de un par de minutos estaba visiblemente más tranquilo.- ¿Cuanto crees que tarden?

\- Se oye como si afuera todo el mundo estuviera en pánico. -Dijo cruzándose de brazos y soltando un suspiro de frustración.- Tal vez no se trate de un desperfecto del ascensor sino de un corte de energía general.

\- No.. No te pregunte eso. -Replico el ojiazul preocupado, jugando distraídamente con las mangas largas de su campera.

El ojirojo frunció el seño, un poco receloso de la actitud apagada y aura apesadumbrada del tipo que había calificado debido a sus anteriores encuentros eufórico y extrovertido.

\- Estoy seguro que no tomara mucho tiempo. -Expreso sencillamente, recibiendo un asentimiento de acuerdo que término dando paso a una media hora de silencio incomodo.

-.-.-

\- ¿No tienes celular? El mío se descargo la batería hace unas horas. -Dijo rompiendo el hielo.

\- Lo olvide en casa esta mañana. -Admitió mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos.- Solo tengo conmigo mi reproductor de música, una tableta de chicles, mis llaves, una linterna, cinta adhesiva y un cupón de una hamburguesa gratis. -Anuncio contento, agitando el cupón un poco.- ¿Crees que me lo canjeen?

\- No lo sé. -Contesto ligeramente irritado.- ¿Como es que trajiste una maldita linterna y cinta adhesiva, y olvidaste tu celular? -Reprocho frunciendo el seño.

\- Estaba un poco.. eh.. ido esta mañana,.. -Dijo bajando la mirada un momento antes de alzarla súbitamente y colocar sus manos en las caderas con un mohín.- P-Pero ¿estas reclamándome? No sabía que esto pasaría, además tú tampoco lo has hecho mejor con tu batería muerta,.. -El rubio se cruzo de brazos, dándole la espalda y alzando su mentón como si estuviera ofendido.- Y nunca sabes cuándo puedes precisar una linterna y cinta adhesiva, es lo básico. -Se jacto con seguridad.

\- Tengo mis llaves, mi billetera, cigarrillos, un encendedor, a eso se le llaman cosas básicas. -Refuto dando una palmada a su bolsillo, asegurándose que estuvieran ahí.

El ojiazul se volvió para decir algo, pero pareció arrepentirse en el último momento y simplemente se sentó en el suelo. La verdad es que no quería entrar en una discusión con el sujeto con quien estaba encerrado, no parecía muy productivo.

\- ¿Te gusta el jazz y la música clásica? -Pregunto haciendo un gesto para que se sentara también.

\- No es realmente mi estilo, pero tampoco es que me disguste. -Respondió el moreno tomando asiento y aceptando el auricular. Los dos pasaron una hora y media escuchando canciones cuando de repente la música murió repentinamente.- Tampoco tenía demasiado batería, eh. -Se burlo ligeramente, sacándose el auricular de la oreja.

El rubio suspiro decepcionado, guardo su reproductor y volvió a rebusca en su bolsillo para sacar su tableta de chicles.

\- ¿Quieres uno?

\- Preferiría un cigarrillo. -Contesto negando rápidamente, viendo como el tipo le dio una mirada preocupada.- Descuida, no estoy desesperado por uno y seria idiota fumar aquí sabiendo que el aire no se ventila lo suficiente. -Dijo con la intención aquietar al sujeto pero solo pareció alarmarlo más.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, tenemos que salir pronto o podríamos morir asfixiados. -Razono poniéndose de pie de salto y prácticamente lanzándose al panel para presionar con empecinamiento el botón de auxilio.

\- Haciendo eso no hará que la ayuda venga más rápido, idiota. -Amonesto rodando los ojos ante sus acciones.

\- Pues tampoco hará que la ayuda venga más lento, ¿me equivoco? –Replico mordazmente.- Así que déjame hacer esto,.. al menos para distraerme.

\- Tienes claustrofobia. -Dedujo el ojirojo finalmente.

\- No, ya no. -Se apresuro a corregir, perdiéndose la mirada incrédula del sujeto debido a estar de espaldas.- Bueno.. No lo he superado por completo pero al menos puedo evitar tener un ataque de pánico,.. aunque no puedo hacerlo para siempre. -Admitió retrayéndose un poco, cuando al girarse vio la mirada impasible del sujeto.

\- Bien, comprendo. -Dijo el ojirojo tras reflexionar.- Pero ya deja de hacer eso, si quieres una distracción déjame enseñarte algo. ¿Te gustan los trucos de magia? -Pregunto y al instante tenia la atención del tipo.

\- No te ves como un sujeto que sepa de trucos mágicos. -Comento el ojiazul pero aun así se aparto del panel y se acerco con curiosidad.

\- Lo sé, pero tengo una hermana menor y cuando debo cuidarla,... digamos que es la mejor forma que se me ocurrió para que deje de hacer rabietas. -Explico mirando hacia un costado, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas al admitir eso sin pensar.

\- Una hermana menor.. -Repitió con un tono cariñoso.- Eso es lindo, ¿cuántos años tiene?

\- Siete años, ¿tu tienes hermanos? -Pregunto el moreno y noto como el tipo se estremeció un poco.

\- Tenia un gemelo, el murió cuando tenía cinco años. -Contesto melancólico.- Hoy es.. su aniversario. -Acoto mordiéndose el labio inferior y bajando un poco la mirada.

\- Lo siento.

\- E-Esta bien. -Rápidamente el rubio aseguro, riéndose un poco aunque pobremente.- Es curioso, porque murió en una situación similar a la que estamos.. -Continuo mirando a su alrededor, con sus ojos muy abiertos y envolviendo sus brazos en sí mismo de forma apretada.- Atrapado, sin poder salir, ni pedir ayuda..

\- Oi. -Exclamo interrumpiendo al tipo de su trance.- Saldremos de aquí, la ayuda está en camino. -Le garantizo, y el ojiazul asintió de acuerdo y se entretuvo con sus trucos de magia. Sin saberlo habían transcurrido en total dos horas y media.

-.-.-

El moreno mentalmente admitió que el tipo tenía buena voz, pero cuando pasaron 15 minutos ininterrumpidos de canciones con letras de los más deprimentes sabía que tenía que poner un alto.

\- Deja de cantar esa canción. -Exigió en un gruñido.- ¿Lo tuyo no era el jazz y la música clásica?

\- En primera, soy de gustos diversos. En segunda, ese estilo solo está en mi reproductor porque me calma en situaciones como esta. Y en tercera, me encantaría estar cantando algo de jazz pero no tengo voz para eso, y estas son las únicas que me sé en ingles. -Explico haciendo gestos exagerados, pero dejando de cantar al final.

\- Maldición, esto es molesto. -Se quejo exasperado.- Hablemos de algo y ya. -Propuso para sorpresa del tipo y si mismo, el no era de lo sujetos que inician conversaciones después de todo.

\- ¿Hablar? ¿De qué? -Pregunto el rubio entusiasmado.

\- No lo sé, ¿por qué no empezamos por tu nombre? -Dijo el ojirojo frotándose la nuca incómodamente.- Hemos estado casi tres horas aquí y no sabemos el nombre del otro.

\- Mi nombre es Yuui. -Se presento con una sonrisa y lo miro expectante.

\- Youou.. -Dijo sencillamente.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes? -Pregunto interesado.- Yo veintiuno.

\- Veinte, cumpliré años dentro de dos semanas. -Respondió, pensando por un momento que preguntar.- ¿Que estas estudiando?

\- ¿Por qué supones que estoy estudiando en vez de trabajar? -Cuestiono Yuui un poco sorprendido.

\- Las veces que nos vimos siempre fue cerca de la zona universitaria, y en la biblioteca llevabas muchos libros como para haber sido por lectura casual o un hobbie. -Explico Youou sintiéndose un poco avergonzado con la mirada de admiración que recibió tras expresar su razonamiento.- Yo me estoy preparando para ser profesor de P.E

\- ¡Yo estoy estudiando para ser profesor de química! -Exclama sonriendo de forma entusiasta.- ¿No sería divertido que más adelante trabajemos en la misma escuela y todo?

\- No sé porque, pero creo que sería solo un dolor. -Respondió el morenosinceramente, pero esto solo causo que el rubio comenzara a reír pero su ánimo murió junto con la luz de emergencia.

A oscuras el ojirojo no podía ver nada, pero si podía sentir al rubio agitarse y oírlo entrar en pánico.

\- No.. No.. la luz,.. ¿Por qué? S-Se supone que son luces de emergencias,.. ¡se supone que d-deben estar encendidas! ¡e-esta demasiado o-oscuro! ¡Abran! ¡abran, estamos aquí! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

\- Yuui. -Intento llamarlo pero el ojiazul lo ignoro y comenzar a golpear la puerta con sus puños.- ¡Yuui, cálmate!

\- ¡No, no! ¡Quiero salir! ¡quiero salir! ¡Alguien! ¡no quiero morir aquí dentro! ¡no quiero.. ! ¡ayuda, por favor! -Grito cada vez más fuerte y comenzando a hiperventilarse.

\- ¡Yuui, cálmate! -Demando sujetando su brazo, pero el rubio siguió retorciéndose y gritando.- ¡estaremos bien! ¡no morirás aquí! ¡tranquilízate! ¡la ayuda vendrá!

\- ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Por favor, tengo miedo! ¡No, no! ¡Nadie va a venir! ¡no nos ayudaran, nos dejaran aquí! ¡nos dejaran morir! ¡no quiero, ya no puedo aguantar más! ¡ya no- ! -Sus gritos fueron interrumpidos por un ataque de tos seguido de sibilancias, haciendo que sea mucho más difícil respirar.

El rubio sintió en medio de su ataque de pánico y su lucha por respirar, sintió como el ojirojo lo sostenía y trataba de ayudar.

\- ¡Respira, maldita sea! ¡Respira! -Volvió a ordenar en su frenesí, sintiendo que el mismo estaba entrando en pánico al ver que Yuui estaba asfixiándose.

Entonces, repentinamente, Youou lo suelta dejando que se deslice al suelo y sigue su instinto. Uso sus dedos para apretar su nariz y cerrarla, uso su otra mano para levantar su cabeza por el mentón y cubrió firmemente con su boca la boca del rubio procediendo a insuflar.

La sorpresa hizo que todos los pensamientos alborotando en la mente del ojiazul desaparecieran y finalmente pudiera concentrarse lo suficiente para normalizar su respiración, con la ayuda del moreno y su propio esfuerzo entre las pausas que había cuando este se alejaba para inhalar más aire.

Cuando el ataque podría clasificarse como "superado", Yuui noto como sus manos se encontraban agarradas firmemente en las solapas del abrigo del moreno manteniéndolo cerca y Youou como sus manos se encontraban sosteniendo la espalda y la cadera del rubio un poco posesivamente. En la oscuridad se miraron a los ojos cada uno agradeciendo por un lado que la luz se haya ido debido a que así el otro no notaria sus profundos sonrojos.

-.-.-

Tardaron unos minutos, poco a poco, pero terminaron desenredándose y sentándose uno al lado del otro. Paso otra media hora en silencio, ensimismados, pero en el transcurso el moreno permitió al ojiazul aferrarse a su brazo y el rubio le entrego su linterna al ojirojo para que lo sostuviera.

\- Tengo.. Tengo sueño y hambre.. -Finalmente hablo Yuui cortando el cómodo silencio instalado.- En verdad quería esa hamburguesa. -Admitió bostezando sonoramente, parpadeando un par de veces para alejar la somnolencia.

\- Cuando salgamos de aquí.. podrás comer todas las que quieras. -Respondió Youou sintiéndose cansado pero tratando de no darle importancia.

\- No,.. no tengo dinero.. solo un cupón, ¿r-recuerdas? -Dijo el rubio haciendo una mueca, recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Youou la cual se sentía extrañamente pesada.

\- Yo invito, tu... -Intento proponer, frunciendo el seño ante un agudo dolor de cabeza.- tú no te preocupes.

\- ¿Iras c-conmigo? -Pregunto el ojiazul con voz suave.- ¿Me estas.. invitando a salir, así... como u-una cita? -Quiso asegurarse, en su interior sintiéndose emocionado pero en el exterior podía sentir sus brazos flojos y sus dedos perder el agarre del brazo. El ojirojo soltó un sonido afirmativo ante su pregunta.- Me gustaría.. mucho...

El ojirojo siente que Yuui se recarga laxo contra él, debido a su extraño aturdimiento al principio le resto importancia como a todo en esta última media hora, pero pronto una pequeña señal de alerta se alza en su fondo de su mente.

\- Yuui, n-no te duermas... ¿Me oyes? -Ordeno débilmente, pero el rubio norespondió.- ¿Yu.. ui? -Le llamo Youou preocupado, queriendo moverlo para despertarlo pero todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y su cuerpo se sentía entumecido.

Por último, el sujeto sigue al tipo a la inconsciencia. Lo último que su mente podía procesar fue los extraños ruidos y voces ahogadas cercanos.

* * *

 **Mini-OMAKE**

\- Despierta. Despierta You-chu.

El moreno abrió los ojos para encontrarse el rostro de su pareja desde hace ya casi medio año muy cerca de él y con una expresión burlona.

\- Tsk, no estoy durmiendo, estoy recordando. –Replico usando su mano para alejar al rubio de su espacio personal, causando que este hiciera un mohín y volviera a su asiento para terminar de endulzar su café moca.

\- Debe ser algo muy serio, para que pongas esa cara. –Menciono tras la cuarta cucharada de azúcar que hizo que el ojirojo hiciera una breve mueca de desaprobación.

\- No tanto, solo es que nunca puedo recordar exactamente como nos rescataron. –Dijo tomando un trago de su café negro sin azúcar, dando un breve vistazo a su reloj para asegurarse que aun tenían tiempo para salir.

\- Bueno, eso es obvio, porque ambos nos desmayamos por la falta de oxigeno y cuando despertamos ya estábamos en el hospital. –Explico el rubio alzando su taza con una sonrisa y bebiendo un sorbo, zumbando de felicidad ante la dulzura, dejándole un pequeño rastro de bigote espumoso.- Pero recuerdo lo que nos dijeron los rescatistas, hubo un apagón en todo el centro comercial y se demoraron mucho sacando a las demás personas atrapadas en los otros ascensores. –Continuo deteniéndose un breve momento cuando con aire frustrado el moreno le paso una servilleta pero al no captar su mensaje, el ojirojo se inclino sobre la mesa y limpio su boca.- Tan atento como siempre, You-chii. –Felicito con una amplia sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a su compañero y hacerle murmurar algunas maldiciones por lo bajo.- Oh, ¿recuerdas la pareja de niños adorable que también estaba en el hospital? ¿Los que estaban en el ascensor principal?

\- ¿Que hay con ellos? –Pregunto limpiando el rubor de su rostro tras un largo sorbo de su bebida.

\- Los volví a ver ayer en la biblioteca. Son tan lindos, estaban teniendo una cita de estudios. –Comento el ojiazul procediendo a arrastrar su silla más cerca del moreno y procediendo a jugar con el borde de su corbata.- ¿Por qué no, cuando volvamos a casa, tenemos nuestra propia "cita de estudios"? –Propuso recordando como termino cierta primera cita de estudios entre ellos.

Dejando su café a un lado y dando otro vistazo al reloj, el ojirojo detuvo la pequeña mano de su pareja que había empezado a aflojar su corbata y de un movimiento saco al rubio de su silla para traerlo en su regazo.

\- No perdemos nada con hacer un "repaso" ahora, ¿cierto? –Pregunto ante la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro del ojiazul.

El rubio entonces se lamió los labios inconscientemente y respondió en un suspiro:

\- Cierto.

Querían pasar los exámenes con una nota alta por lo que tanto el sujeto como el tipo se asegurarían de repasar muy duro, una y otra vez.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Pasemos a las aclaraciones! Como mencione en mi profile los nombres de Kurogane (Youou) y Fai (Yuui) sufrirán alteraciones completas o a veces ni siquiera tendrán uno (como el anterior one-shot), así que espero no sea muy confuso y muchos menos una molestia. Y esta es la primera vez que se menciona otra pareja aparte del KuroFai, que (si no lo adivinaron) era Syaoran y Sakura.

Aparte de las situaciones de la vida real esto está inspirado en el video sobre el pobre hombre que paso casi 40 horas encerrado en un ascensor, dios, incluso ver el video acelerado te angustia.

¡Dejen comentarios!

~Kira Mirai


	4. vez - Un actor y un fan

¡Sin excusas, no realmente! Pero finalmente aquí estamos y como compensación para cualquier persona que (de milagro) haya estado esperando esto, este domingo subiré un one-shot más.

Esta historia es una de mis favoritas, así que espero que la disfruten. ¡Un agradecimiento especial a mi hermano mayor por señalarme las fallas mas graves en esta historia e insistir, e insistir por editarlo y subirlo de una %# vez!

 **Advertencias** : Errónea representación sobre la administración de un restaurante y la fama, más que probable.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad** : No soy dueña de nada, solo la historia la cual fue hecha con el fin de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 _ **4° vez.**_

 _ **Un actor y un fan**_

Él era el actor del momento, su cara aparecía en cada revista, sus películas en los mejores cines y sus entrevistas una y otra vez en televisión. Todas sabían quién era él a nivel internacional, por lo que era siempre atosigado por cientos de camarógrafos y sus fans. Tenia de todo tipo de admiradores, y es a ellos a quienes les debía su grandiosa popularidad, pero a veces le hacían querer ir al fondo del océano donde pensaba que podría comer mariscos en paz.

El restaurante era el mejor de la ciudad donde había decidido vivir, tenia los mejores chefs, comida y servicio así que era casi su obligación ir a comer allí al menos una vez. Mostrarse en público en ese lugar iba a ser bueno para él, dijo su publicista. Como esperaba reservaron toda la sección V.I.P para él y pusieron a su disposición tres camareras que morían por servirlo, y a cada minuto venían a la mesa a preguntar si deseaba algo mas, en absoluto dejándole el tiempo necesario de dar tres bocados sin interrupción.

Era el precio de su fama, llamaba la atención de todos en cualquier lugar, nadie hacia omisión de él, ni el dueño del restaurante, las camareras, los otros comensales o la gente que pasaba afuera, nadie con excepción del barman.

El joven barman era talentoso, atractivo y, ya lo había confirmado, vivía en un mundo aparte. Tenía que ser así porque desde que puso un pie en el restaurante no le había dirigido la mirada. Dicha excepción estaba tan absorto clavándole la mirada cual colegiala enamorada a un comensal corriente, que dudaba que supiera que él estaba allí.

Era la primera vez que le pasaba y sentía curiosidad por el hecho, por lo que paso el resto de su comida observando detalladamente al barman y su enamoramiento, quien ignoraba o no daba atención a cualquier intento del rubio por acercarse, ni de los más sutiles o los extremadamente obvios. No obstante, el chico rubio a pesar de estar visiblemente deprimido por ello, no dejaba de suspirar desde la barra y esbozar una sonrisa idiota cada vez que una nueva idea se le venía a la cabeza.

Cuando termino de cenar, sintió que había venido a comer y ver la obra más cursi pero interesante que había visto en su vida. Hizo una nota mental para volver a comer más seguido, solo por la curiosidad que le provocaba.

-...-

Al igual que la primera vez, fue todo un revuelo con chillidos, autógrafos y saludos, pero el barman solo lo reconoció cuando ordeno un trago especial, donde el dueño del restaurante lo envió a su mesa personalmente para hacerle su orden.

Estaba acostumbrado a la torpeza de los movimientos en la gente que lo veía, pero el barman solo estaba comportándose torpe ya que su amor platónico había quedado muy lejos y apenas podía verlo. Por lo que hizo todo casi demasiado rápido y desprolijo con el fin de quedar libre para ir a su lugar tras la barra.

\- ¡Q-Que disfrute su trago señor! -Exclamo rápido pero sin perder su encanto, disponiéndose a irse por lo que solo atino a hablarle para evitar su partida.

\- Disculpa, ¿cómo te llamas? -Cuestiono interesado, y el barman se detuvo bruscamente y se giro a verlo.

\- Yuui, señor. -Contesto con una sonrisa amable y paciente, aunque podía adivinar que sus dedos se estaban retorciendo ansiosamente detrás de su espalda.

\- Yuui. -Repitió un poco sorprendido, pues el rubio parecía extranjero y aun así tenía un nombre local. Aunque femenino, el admitía que le sentaba bien.- Aquí tienes. -Sencillamente anuncio, extendiéndole una generosa propina.

Yuui tomo el dinero con aparente gratitud y se marcho sin el más mínimo pensamiento.

-...-

Era de lo más extraño, no estaba acostumbrado a la situación y no estaba muy seguro de que le gustaba. El no era egocéntrico, en realidad, normalmente preferiría que las personas le ignoraran y no causaran tanto alboroto cada vez que lo ven, pero con el barman rubio era diferente. Porque no solo le estaba ignorando, sino que también lo había puesto en un plano aparte junto a todo y todos los demás que no sean ese dichoso comensal por quien se sonrojaba y fantaseaba.

Hizo de una rutina comer en el restaurante una vez a la semana, para continuar con su "investigación" y siempre era lo mismo hasta que un día, entro por la puerta del restaurante con sus guardaespaldas y vio algo que le robo el aliento.

El barman estaba resplandeciente, eufórico, completamente esplendido con su vestimenta nueva de mesero y tomando la orden de su comensal favorito. El solo había visto ese estado en algunas fans, cuyas vidas parecían depender de si él les dirigía la palabra o no, y el barman/mesero estaba igual, lleno de felicidad como todo un fan que estaba complacido por recibir la atención de su ídolo.

Pero no era solo eso, ese rubio parecía sacado de una revista o una escena, totalmente perfecto: Su largo cabello rubio estaba ahora prolijamente atado a una coleta alta adorable, sus enormes ojos zafiro brillaban con gran fuerza, sus labios rosas se movían tentadoramente y sus mejillas pálidas las cubría un encantador rubor natural.

Disfruto de su cena casi con amargura, viendo como el "nuevo mesero" dio todas sus atenciones a aquel comensal que con una sonrisa parecía derretir el corazón de Yuui.

-...-

En una ocasión debido a su agenda apretada tuvo que ir a cenar casi a la hora que cerraba el restaurante, el dueño hizo que se quedara el chef principal y un mesero para atenderlo a pesar de la hora, dicho mesero era Yuui a quien por primera vez vio libre de cualquier distracción por cierto comensal.

Su comportamiento fue profesional a la hora de tomar su orden y traerla, pero tras cenar y disponerse a pedir un postre parecía que Yuui quería arrancarle un ojo con su pluma y todo con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Y querrá otro postre después del postre, y uno después de ese? -Pregunto cuándo se acerco con su postre preparado.- Quizás así se harán las dos de la madrugada y su necesidad por ser una molestia estará satisfecha. -Dijo en un tono cortante que lo sorprendió, al parecer el rubio no estaba compuesto enteramente de sonrisas y cortesía.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- No lo disculpo, por usted me perdí una tercera cita que iba a ser memorable. -Replico haciendo un increíble trabajo como para parecer que estaba hablando amistosamente ante la posibilidad de que el chef lo estuviera observando.- Fue muy duro para mí conseguir que aceptara mi invitación, si no vuelve a querer saber de mi hare que se atragante con la aceituna del próximo martini que me pida la siguiente semana.

\- ¿Duro? ¿No volver a querer saber de ti? Ese sujeto seguro se esta haciéndolas de rogar, tu se lo haces fácil comportándote como una adolescente desesperada. -Respondió indiferentemente, arqueando una ceja ante sus palabras.

\- ¿Q-Q-Que sabes tú? -Pregunto alzando sus hombros defensivamente, antes de dar un vistazo a su alrededor y continuar en un tono más libre al darse cuenta que no había espectadores.- Ni siquiera sabes de quien hablo.

\- El comensal que se sienta siempre en la mesa junto a la ventana y después de sus comidas siempre te pide un vaso de whisky. -Dijo y rápidamente quiso estrellar su cabeza contra la mesa, después de todo, había involuntariamente confesado sobre su "acosamiento".

\- ¿Como sabes? -Pregunto sorprendido, y luego parpadeo un par de veces cuando lo comprendió.- ¿me has estado espiando? ¿Cada vez que vienes aquí? -Quiso saber poniéndolo en vergüenza, suponiendo que había enojado al barman que para su propia sorpresa solo rio.- Eso es extraño.

\- Si, supongo que sí. -Admitió un poco más relajado, sintiendo como si había evitado una bala peligrosa de milagro.- Pero era mejor mirarte a ti en vez de aburrirme viendo los intentos de tus compañeras por llamar mi atención.

\- Me alegra saber que sirvo de entretenimiento para las grandes estrellas. -Dijo en un tono molesto pero era claro que estaba bromeando.

\- Así que están en la tercera cita, ¿quien fue el que planto cara? ¿Él? -Se animo a cuestionar después de que el chef se retiro y dejo a Yuui a cargo de cerrar, el cual se tomo la libertad de sentarse en su mesa mientras esperaba que terminara su postre.

\- Hablar de mis amoríos con una estrella de cine que come tiramisú a la madrugada, esto tendré que ponerlo en mi diario. -Dijo rascándose la mejilla distraídamente, como si estuviera pensando si hablar o no.- No, fui yo. -Admitió después de un tiempo, lo que provoco en él un resoplido burlón.- ¿Que es tan gracioso?

\- Nada, nada. -Dijo tomando otro bocado, antes de continuar.- ¿Que ha pasado de interesante hasta ahora?

\- No mucho,.. el no es muy comunicativo, pero creo que estoy haciendo avances. El.. el me dio el numero de su oficina. -Dijo mirando hacia otro lado, un poco dubitativo aun.

\- ¿Y no su celular? ¿Enserio crees que este sujeto quiere algo serio contigo? -Cuestiono bruscamente por error.

\- Por supuesto que sí, el dijo que había perdido su celular y que cuando compre uno nuevo me lo daría. -Rápidamente explico, mirando un poco ofendido por su acusación.

"Ingenuidad", debía ser el segundo nombre de Yuui.

-...-

Las siguientes semanas se volvió casi una rutina charlar con él durante el postre sobre su floreciente relación con el comensal, aunque al principio era reacio a dar detalles todo cambio tras lo que pareció la cita de ensueño y parecía lo suficiente confiado para hablar con más facilidad, como si él se tratara de su psicólogo personal.

Siempre hacia películas de acción, y en ellas muy pocas tenían escenas románticas, ninguna de ellas parecía tan bueno como las que parecía vivir Yuui el cual estaba perdidamente enamorado de un comensal aprovechador. Sí, eso había concluido, el comensal, dueño del corazón del barman no estaba más que jugando con sus sentimientos, el rubio era un tonto por no darse cuenta que para lo único que realmente lo quería es llevarlo a la cama. Lo sabía, y se sentía un idiota por no decirle, pero no quería arruinar la fantasía de Yuui, además, tarde o temprano despertaría a la realidad y lo dejaría por su cuenta.

-...-

Semanas más tarde, el sabía que Yuui había comenzado a ver las señales pero al parecer su optimismo hacia el amor aun lo cegaba y no hacía más que excusar las actitudes de su "pareja" y decir que solo necesitaba tiempo.

Era triste ver como alguien como Yuui sufría cayendo una y otra vez en la misma trampa, pero era más triste recordar cuándo fue la última vez que había buscado una relación seria con alguien y se había entusiasmado por una llamada o divertido en una cita. Por muy malsana que fuera, había comenzado a envidiar la relación del barman.

Cuanto más veía a Yuui mas quería a alguien como él a su lado, sencillo, atractivo, simpático, divertido, trabajador, encantador, alguien real que le diera amor real.

-...-

Las siguientes semanas comenzó a mirar con cierto odio a aquel comensal cada vez que se cruzaban en el mismo restaurante y a apretar los dientes cada vez que el barman lo mencionaba. Pero no por celos, eso nunca.

-...-

Viajando en su auto en camino a una fiesta, concluyo a regañadientes que eran celos, unos enormes celos.

Lo tenía claro al haber avistado a Yuui salir de un bar con cierto comensal con quien compartía ansiosos besos que al final de la noche se transformarían en algo mucho más íntimo.

Esa semana sabía que vería a Yuui brillar como siempre hacia cuando está de buen humor, pero lo único que consiguió fue una disculpa del dueño como su mesero favorito se estaba reportando enfermo. Así que espero la próxima semana, donde Yuui se presento pero con un nuevo corte de pelo y una sonrisa estúpidamente amplia.

\- El dijo que le gustaban mas la gente con el cabello corto, dijo que probablemente me iba a quedar mejor. -Había comentado cuando le pregunto por el cambio. Y tiene razón, le calzaba perfecto pero no le gustaba la forma en la cual Yuui parecía escuchar y obedecer al comensal como si él no tuviera voz propia.

\- ¿Y si mañana dice que le gustan los calvos? -Había preguntado con ironía, y gruño al notar que el barman/mesero lo estaba considerando realmente.- Olvida lo que pregunte, ¿que es lo que te dijo el sobre tu nuevo look?

Yuui salió de su pose pensativa a una bastante decepcionada.

\- Nada, el no me dijo nada. -Dijo cruzándose de brazos y apretando sus labios por un momento, angustiado.- Últimamente está muy distante, ¿crees que haya hecho algo malo para desagradarle?

\- ¿Ya te has acostado con él? -Pregunto directamente, fingiendo indiferencia mientras alzaba su copa de vino.

\- Si, un par de veces. -Confeso abochornado, mirando casualmente alrededor esperando que nadie lo haya escuchado.

\- Ah.. -Se limito a decir, después de todo, ahí estaba la respuesta. El hombre finalmente consiguió lo que quería y Yuui ya no le interesaba.

\- ¿Que es? ¿Por qué dices "ah.."? ¿Tiene algo que ver con eso? ¿Acaso insinúas que no lo satisfago bien? ¿Es eso? -Pregunto en susurros rápidos y con una expresión de autentica preocupación.

\- Cálmate, no dije ni insinué nada de eso. -Dijo rodando los ojos mientras pensaba si debía ser sincero y directo como siempre ante un tema tan personal y en el que ciertamente no debía inmiscuirse.- Estoy seguro que tú debes ser muy bueno en la cama, y si no lo fuera, alguien que "realmente" te quisiera no te dejaría ni se molestaría por algo así, ¿verdad? -Dijo esperando que el rubio leyera entre líneas.

Pero Yuui solo soltó un suspiro de extremo alivio y sonrió para sí mientras decía:

\- Tienes razón, gracias, entonces el problema debe residir en otro lugar. Quizás en sus negocios, o algo relacionado con su familia o que no sepa.

\- Piensa lo que quieras. -Exclamo resignado.

-...-

No se sorprendió cuando la siguiente semana Yuui tampoco asistió al trabajo, la sorpresa se la llevo cuando conduciendo hacia una reunión diviso a alguien solo sentado en la banca de un parque muy similar al barman y al regresar una hora después por el mismo camino descubrir que dicho sujeto seguía allí recostado y temblando de frio.

Se paró a un lado de la plazoleta y se acerco con cuidado, podría estar equivocándose y terminar asaltado, ya otras veces le había pasado, claro que el ladrón siempre terminaba en el hospital y el con sus pertenencias intactas.

\- Oye.. -Comenzó a decir a la vez que se acercaba y tomaba los detalles. Como que, de hecho, no era un ladrón sino Yuui y no estaba temblando de frio sino que sus hombros se sacudían del llanto.- ¿Yuui? -Le llamo, y al oír su nombre el rubio alzo la mirada. Sus ojos rojos y su rostro empapado en lágrimas quedo en evidencia a la luz de las farolas, las cuales inmediatamente intento borrar al ser reconocido.- ¿Que sucedió? ¿Por qué estas aquí a estas horas.. y llorando?

\- N-No tiene importancia.. -Contesto haciendo un esfuerzo vano en ocultar su pesar, poniéndose de pie con intenciones de irse. El logro tomar su muñeca cuando paso a su lado por puro reflejo.

\- Espera, ¿como que no la tiene? ¿por qué estarías en este estado de no ser importante? -Pregunto molesto e inseguro al mismo tiempo, nunca había intentado confortar a nadie antes. Yuui no contesto, pero no tenía que hacerlo.- Se trata de ese sujeto, ¿no es así? ¿que es lo que hizo?

Yuui bajo su mirada, no parecía dispuesto a hablar por eso se sorprendió cuando finalmente respondió, por lo bajo:

\- F-Fui.. fui a buscarlo al trabajo y.. y él estaba.. -Hizo una pausa donde uso su mano libre para limpiar algunas lagrimas traicioneras.- estaba teniendo.. sexo en su oficina con su secretaria.. -Confeso alzando su mirada para verlo con sus grandes y húmedos ojos azules llenos de dolor.- y.. ni siquiera le importo ser descubierto.. Ni me dio explicaciones o excusas.. solo dijo "lo siento" y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

\- Lo.. lo lamento.. -Dijo soltándolo y sin saber que mas hacer.

\- ¿Por qué? Tu ya sabias que iba a terminar así, ¿no? -Pregunto amargamente retándolo a negarlo con su mirada.- Desde el principio..., yo fui el que estaba tan ciego como para no verlo, o más bien.. aceptarlo, todo estaba ahí frente a mí, pero estaba tan ilusionado con que esta vez sería diferente, pensando que funcionaria y obtendría un amor de película así que opte por ignorar todo solo para que al final... -El entonces aparto su mirada y esbozo una amplia sonrisa, una muy triste.- Soy un idiota.

\- No eres idiota, solo.. no has sabido donde buscar y por eso te has equivocado algunas veces, no es nada que no le pase a todo el mundo. -Respondió intentando ser lo más reconfortante posible.

\- ¿Incluyéndote? -Cuestiono ligeramente interesado, deliberadamente intentando llevar la conversación a otro lado.

\- Si, de hecho, soy el ejemplo perfecto. -Admitió con un poco de ironía en su voz, no sabiendo que esperar cuando el rubio le dio una mirada de escepticismo.

\- Pero eres una estrella de cine, eres famoso, tienes dinero y eres apuesto y todas esas cosas, estoy seguro que podrías conseguir a quien realmente quieres en un dos por tres. -Replico mientras miraba sus pies y distraídamente arreglaba su ropa y a sí mismo para no parecer el desastre emocional que era por dentro.

\- Si fuera tan fácil, no estaría cenando solo todos los días, ¿o sí?

\- Así que incluso tú puedes ser un desafortunado en el amor. -Concluyo mirándolo con un poco de mas animo antes de suspirar y señalar por encima de su hombro hacia la calle.- Todo esto apesta, creo que iré a mi casa a ahogarme con helado hasta que me sienta mejor.

\- Eso suena a un buen plan. -Dijo comenzando a seguirlo cuando el dio unos pasos atrás de espaldas.

\- Tu.. ¿quieres venir? -Pregunto atónito, sacudiendo sus manos al aire con un aire avergonzado.- P-Pero mi casa esta desprolija y.. y es muy pequeña, dudo mucho que te guste.

\- Tu casa estará bien, deja que te lleve.

-...-

Pasaron esa noche sentados en el sofá bajo unas cuantas mantas, comiendo de dos enormes tarros de helado y viendo clásicas películas románticas hasta caer dormidos. Hubo un momento donde Yuui se quebró y comenzó a llorar por su mala fortuna en el amor, pero no fue nada que 1/4 más de helado con licor agregado y una fácil charla sobre algunos chismes de su estudio de filmación no pudo arreglar.

A la mañana siguiente, cerca del mediodía, había despertado por el vibrar incesante de su celular junto a un profundamente dormido rubio, el cual se encontraba recostado en su hombro y tenía sus labios y mejillas manchadas de chocolate. Quien quiera que le llamara podría esperar unas horas más.

* * *

 **Mini-OMAKE**

Había pasado un mes y su trabajo siguió estando lleno de escenas de acción pero su vida real era una cosa diferente. Ahora formaba parte de una duradera película de amor con un co-protagonista que apenas se daba a conocer entre las cámaras, aun trabajaba como barman/mesero en su restaurante favorito y, tal como esperaba, era muy bueno en la cama.

No es como que importara, pero era algo de lo que Yuui le permitió comprobar solo recientemente.

\- Si piensas dejarme ahora,.. -Comenzó a decir, acurrucado entre sus brazos un poco somnoliento y muy desnudo.- venderé por buen precio todo lo que se de ti a los amarillistas así que no te sorprendas si hacen un artículo de ti sobre "¿que tan bueno es en la cama?"

Dejo escapar una carcajada pequeña, a pesar de que sabía que la amenaza iba mitad enserio y mitad bromeando.

\- No lo hare, eres el mejor repelente de admiradoras que he tenido. -Dijo mentalmente recordando como de pronto su correo de admiradoras con confesiones de amor había cambiado a tener felicitaciones y otras cosas más que no quería recordar proveniente de algunas fans demasiado "pro-BL".

\- Solo hay una persona que puede ser tu fan número uno, ¿no te lo he dicho ya? -Dijo Yuui mirando hacia arriba para verlo y trazar con su dedo índice algunas "mordeduras de amor" que había en su cuello.

\- Si, solo tú. -Contesto divertido, a lo que Yuui asintió con firmeza y con su dedo empujo su nariz para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

\- Y que no se te olvide.

* * *

¿No son lindos? En esta ocasión al único a quien se le ha dado un nombre es a Fai/Yuui (sinceramente me encanta ambos nombres), mientras Kurogane tiene el POV y nuestro misterioso comensal tiene como identidad el de Ashura. ¡Pero no me malentiendan! Me encanta Ashura, pero el encaja tan bien para papeles tanto buenos como malos, que no me puedo resistir.

¿Curiosidad por el trasfondo de la historia? ¡Te invito a dar un vistazo a mi profile!

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

~Kira Mirai


	5. vez - Un secuestrador y un rehén

¡Y una vez más! Este one-shot AU es bastante ambiguo respecto a muchísimos aspectos, es de los raros que escribí que no tienen segunda parte, ni mini-omake y todo es del punto de vista de Fai.

 **Advertencias** : Menciones vagas de abuso infantil, adulterio y bullying.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad** : No soy dueña de nada, solo la historia la cual fue hecha con el fin de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 _ **5° vez.**_

 _ **Un secuestrador y un rehén**_

Se trataba de un extraño pueblo situado en Idaho. _3000 millas al este_ de su futuro.

Todos allí se conocían, todos allí hacían caso omiso de su extraña forma de vivir, la forma en que cada uno parecía interpretar un papel sin dignarse a cuestionar. Como un reloj perfectamente cronometrado un nuevo lunes se presentaba y la historia se repetía durante siete días sin cambios, para volver a empezar y reiniciar la obra que han estado jugando por años.

Su interpretación comenzaba en su casa, donde a primera hora los gritos de sus padres no se hacían esperar y su discusión sobre el dinero se retomaba mientras él se preparaba para asistir a la escuela, manteniendo su rutina.

No había un buenos días, no había un desayuno, no había despedida, solo un autobús y un siempre libre asiento en el fondo esperando por él.

En la escuela todo era igual, era intimidado por sus compañeros, ignorado por los maestros, regañado por el director ante la deuda que sus padres aun mantenían y en la ultima hora cuando se cruzaba con aquel chico de la otra clase, el chico nuevo en su pueblo, era invitado a unirse a sus planes pero su respuesta siempre era un "no".

Un "si", después de todo, arruinaría toda la coreografía. Solo haría que sus padres se enojaran con el aun mas, solo colocaría en su cuerpo mas moretones por ocultar, mas angustia que reprimir, mas lagrimas que derramar, mas dolor en su corazón.

Así que las semanas pasan, repitiéndose como un ciclo.

Su madre no cocina, no limpia, no trabaja, solo sale de la casa temprano y regresa tarde todos los días satisfecha de haberse podido acostar con otro hombre y conseguir dinero para sí misma.

Su padre va a trabajar a la comisaría donde nunca ha sido encerrado alguien y donde se la pasa bebiendo con sus pares, la razón por la que siempre llega a casa borracho.

El mismo solo se alimenta de miserias, soporta los reclamos de su madre y los abusos de su padre, cubre toda evidencia al respecto, asiste a la escuela y le dice "no" al chico que llego solo a este desconocido pueblo de Idaho hace aproximadamente 4 meses.

 _"4,1068639 meses, 125 días, 3000 horas.. "_ -Había pensado justo antes de cerrar los ojos, sintiendo el dolor adormecerse y ver a su padre salir de su habitación tambaleante y gritando al respecto de la sangre que había manchado su uniforme de comisario.

:-::-:

Podía oír la estática de una radio, el ruido del motor, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y podía sentirse estar en movimiento por alguna razón. Todo ello lo llevo a despertarse alterado en lo que parecía ser un viejo auto que era conducido a través de una desolada ruta que no parecía tener fin.

\- Cálmate, idiota, no te atrevas a tener un ataque de pánico conmigo en el auto estando en medio de la nada. -Reclamo la voz irritada de la que se había familiarizado hace poco mas de 3000 horas, la misma a la que había estado diciendo "no" durante casi 125 días y nunca había esperado a que conocería hace mas de 4,1068639 meses.

\- ¿Como.. llegue aquí? ¿Por qué.. ? -Se pregunto llevando su mano a su cabeza, donde evito frotar un moretón, visiblemente confundido.- Lo último que recuerdo es haberme.. dormido en mi cuarto, ¿que estamos haciendo en medio de la nada?

\- Sí, bueno, me adentre en tu casa y estabas dormido, así que simplemente te metí en el auto y.. -Explico con voz impasible, manteniendo su mirada en la carretera y haciendo caso omiso de la expresión estupefacta de su pasajero.- pronto serán cuatro horas desde que comencé a conducir.

\- No, no, no, ¡no! ¡¿que has hecho?! ¡te dije que no quería huir contigo! ¡mi padre! ¡Oh, dios! ¡Él debe estar tan furioso! ¡él va a matarnos cuando nos encuentre! ¡Y mi madre, dios! ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?! ¡Has empeorado todo! ¡ellos creerán que yo estuve de acuerdo con esto y.. y-y... ! ¡Llévame a casa! ¡Ahora mismo!

\- Cállate, no voy a hacer eso. Así como no tuviste voz para decidir sobre este viaje, menos tienes sobre el rumbo que tomamos. ¿No entiendes? Tu no estas "huyendo" tu estas siendo "secuestrado". ¿Sabes la diferencia? Nada de lo que pase a partir de ahora tendrá que ver con tu voluntad.

:-::-:

La radio se mantuvo sintonizando nada más que estática, eso, junto a sus respiraciones y el motor del auto, fue lo único que se escuchaba durante su trayecto hacia el este. Tanto el chico nuevo así como el interprete oriundo de aquel pueblo inhóspito de Idaho, cuyo acto fue bruscamente interrumpido, estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos.

:-::-:

\- Oye.. -Llamo su atención al conductor, queriendo saber que lo había motivado a decidir irse cuando apenas había llegado, el porque él no consiguió un papel cual seguir y la razón por la cual el se había enfrascado en sacarlo del suyo, a donde se dirigían, que pasaría con ellos ahora, de donde había sacado el auto, si sabía que su padre probablemente le seguiría sus huellas, el motivo por el cual se estaban dirigiendo hacia el este.- Si se trata de un secuestro, ¿cual es tu demanda? -Fue todo lo que salió de su boca, el ya no interpretaba un papel, después de todo, su rutina se había arruinado y ahora el no sabía que es lo que venía tras este acto y así quería que permaneciera.

\- Comenzare a pensar en ello cuando estemos lo suficientemente lejos para jamás ser encontrados. -Fue su respuesta, tan abierta a posibilidades como jamás había pensado y así era perfecto.

\- Hm-hmm.. -Tarareo positivamente, por primera vez no preocupándose por sus líneas y así se mantendría, durante _3000 millas más al este y más_.

* * *

Y eso es todo. No hay nombres pero para aclarar el "narrador" es Fai mientras que el chico nuevo es Kurogane. ¿Por qué 3000 millas? Es la distancia que recorrerán y su "futuro" juntos o no les espera.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Los comentarios se aprecian!

~Kira Mirai


	6. vez - Un esposo y un marido

Otro one-shot que espero que les guste y subido en el día de mi cumpleaños, ¡yay! Por supuesto, es Kurofai y en esta ocasión con multiples personajes. Ah, y un Omake especial de 8 (creo) partes, llamado Multi-OMAKE.

Para que no se confundan el one-shot esta del punto de vista de Yuui (el hermano de Fai, quien es el verdadero Fai en el manga), Fai sin embargo tendra un pequeño POV al final del one-shot, mientras que el multi-Omake tendra el punto de vista escrito arriba.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueña de nada, solo la historia la cual fue hecha con el fin de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 _ **6° vez.**_

 _ **Un esposo y un marido**_

Esto era el colmo, había pensado. Su querido hermano no podía estar haciendo esto después de ocho meses de arduo trabajo y planificación para este día. Después de todo su hermano era quien le había dado el honor de estar a cargo en hacer este día el mejor y más memorable, y ahora él se encontraba desaparecido y a 20 minutos de que todo iniciara.

Tenía que encontrarlo, era el día de su boda, por todos los cielos.

_.-._

Todo había comenzado hace tres años, cuando su lindo hermano menor (por unos minutos) había tenido su primera experiencia organizando una boda sintoísta pero moderno donde conoció un "adorable pero gruñón perrito" del que no podía dejar de hablar ni quitarse de la cabeza. Dicho perrito (quien en realidad era un casual invitado y hermano mayor de la más confiable diseñadora de su compañía) parecía tener ese problema también aunque muy a regañadientes lo admitió tras tres semanas del evento.

De allí en más una relación había comenzado a florecer con sus altas y muchas, muchas bajas pero todo marchaba hacia adelante (aunque necesito un poco de su orientación y la intervención de cierta diseñadora).

Tres años de "no-citas", tira y afloja, y muchísimas bodas finalmente habían inspirado a la "pareja dispareja" a dar el próximo paso, aceptar que estaban realmente en una relación públicamente y disponerse a juntarse en el sagrado matrimonio. No falta decir que no sabía si llorar de alegría o amenazar de muerte a quien iba a desposar a su hermanito si se atrevía a romperle el corazón, el hizo las dos cosas.

Una vez fijada la fecha, las cosas se pusieron en marcha. Siendo un experimentado organizador de bodas y su pariente más cercano y confiable,

el deber recayó en el tras la pequeña crisis nerviosa que su hermano menor (también un organizador) tuvo a la primera semana, había demasiada presión y nervios en planear tu propia boda y no podía descuidar la de las demás bodas que tenia a cargo su compañía.

Y así pasaron los ocho meses más largos de su vida: Entre elegir el lugar, reservar el lugar, aceptar el hecho de que su hermano menor se iba a casar, encargar el pastel, testear el catering, aceptar el hecho de que su hermano menor se iba a casar, ver los invitados, arreglar la invitaciones, preparar la ceremonia acorde a el gusto de la pareja, contratar a un buen fotógrafo, aceptar el hecho de su hermano menor se iba a casar, ver las alianzas, asegurarse que los novios prepararan sus votos, fijarse el vestuario, aceptar el hecho de que su hermano menor se iba a casar, organizar la música para el evento, enseñar al novio (el de menos gracia) a bailar un simple vals, tranquilizar al novio (al más ansioso) que todo está saliendo bien, entre muchas cosas más.

Había costado pero está orgulloso del resultado final, ahora.. si tan solo pudiera encontrar a su hermano.

_.-._

Caminando por el pasillo a paso veloz, saco su handy y hablo por el:

\- ¿Alguna señal? Cambio. -Pregunto mientras daba un rápido chequeo al vestíbulo este.

 _\- *Negativo, no hay ninguna señal de el por el lado oeste. Cambio._

 _\- *Ni en las cocinas. Cambio._

 _\- *Tampoco en el jardín. Cambio._

\- Sigan buscando, iré a chequear la azotea. Y mantengan un ojo sobre el otro no necesito mas desaparecidos. Cambio. -Dijo mientras empujaba la puerta y comenzaba a subir el tramo de escaleras.

 _\- *Ya tengo a alguien vigilando a mi hermano, no te preocupes. Cambio._

La comunicación ceso y por el bien de su hermano que uno de ellos lo encontrara ahora porque si era él, le daría más reprimenda más grande de su vida por hacerle pasar por este calvario justo en este momento, cuando estaba tan ocupado, y ni hablar si había logrado ensuciar su traje o rasgarlo con el trabajo que tuvo que hacer para que sea perfectamente confeccionado y el dinero que costo.

Al abrir la puerta fue recibido por la agradable y fresca brisa de este hermoso día de junio en su piel, y la triste y preocupante imagen de su hermano en medio de un ataque nervioso en sus ojos. Olvidando todo lo que planeo decir en su mente, corrió hasta donde su hermano se encontraba y envolvió en un abrazo apretado que fue instantáneamente correspondido.

\- ¡No puedo hacerlo, no puedo! ¡a-algo va a salir mal, lo sé! ¡Debemos cancelar todo! ¡Yo n-no puedo subir al altar, hay algo mal conmigo! ¡¿y-y si es una señal?! ¡¿que pasa.. qué pasa si él dice "no"?! ¡no estoy preparado para algo así! ¡no creo.. no creo estar preparado para nada, más bien!

\- Hermano, todo va a salir bien y estabas bastante listo para mí hace una hora. -Intento tranquilizarlo, mientras frotaba su espalda en círculos, esperando que fuera confortante.

\- ¡P-Pero.. y si.. !

\- Dudo mucho que el haya pasado por todo esto y esté dispuesto a subir al altar si su respuesta va a hacer una negativa, tu lo conoces mejor que yo, si él no quería casarse contigo lo hubiera dicho. Es muy directo y mas con cosas importantes. -Respondió con seguridad, tomándolo por los hombros suavemente y clavando sus ojos con los suyos.- Escucha, esta boda va a suceder, no importa lo que tengas que decir al respecto, es inútil luchar contra ello, ¿me oistes? -Le recordó en el tono más serio que pudo lograr.- Tu lo amas y el te ama, no entiendo como es que pareces haberlo olvidado justo en este preciso momento.

Su hermano dejo caer su cabeza en su hombro cuando en lo soltó para darle espacio y murmuro en tono lastimero:

\- Yo.. vi.. a mama y papa en la recepción, y entonces recordé..

Reprimió el impulso de su mente a recordar aquel día cuando eran niños, la primera boda que asistieron y donde fueron protagonistas sus padres, y lo mal que término todo ello para todos.

\- Y si lo hiciste, ¿como es que estas aquí escondido, dudando de todo lo que siempre creímos y lo que nos impusimos a hacer, y a un paso de rechazar una vida con el amor de tu vida? -Pregunto sintiendo a su hermano tensarse, antes de separarse para quedar frente a frente, los dos hermanos de rodillas en la azotea.- Lo que paso con nuestros padres no te va a suceder a ti, ni a mí en su momento, ni a las demás parejas que confíen sus bodas a nosotros. Fue nuestra promesa, así que, perdóname, pero no dejare que te hagas esto. -Se puso de pie, instando a su hermano a hacer lo mismo por medio de un gesto.- Y si aun te resistes conozco cierto perrito gruñón que puede hacerte cambiar de opinión en cinco minutos, -Se burlo mientras mutuamente se ayudaban a quitarse el polvo y las arrugas de sus trajes, para después dar un rápido vistazo a su reloj.- ¡pero al parecer apenas tenemos tres, así que conmigo tiene que bastar! -Exclamo con una expresión de pánico, comenzando a empujar a su hermano hacia la salida.- ¡vamos, corre, corre! ¡o me encargare de que solo sirvan mariscos crudos en la fiesta!

Ante la amenaza su hermano peligrosamente bajo las escaleras corriendo y de dos en dos, gritando:

\- ¡Estoy corriendo, lo hago, no te metas con la comida!

Llegaron justo a tiempo.

_.-._

Fue como magia, con la música sonando y las puertas abriéndose a su orden, su hermano pareció olvidar todas sus preocupaciones y brillar de felicidad cuando vio a su futuro esposo de pie en el altar esperándolo. Pudo escuchar los suspiros de alivio de los demás coordinadores y algún que otro susurro entre los invitados respecto a la ligeramente desalineada apariencia del novio y su falta de aliento, pero por lo demás todo era perfecto. Incluso sus padres se sentaron juntos en su lugar correspondiente como había planeado, con toda su atención a la ceremonia y hasta con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, los votos conmovedores y el beso final cubierto de aplausos, silbidos y los mejores deseos. Podía decir con seguridad que había hecho un buen trabajo, también con la fiesta después. Bastante entretenida, alocada cerca del final cuando la mayor parte del alcohol había sido consumido, pero sin más una buena fiesta.

_.-._

Por la madrugada, muchos de los invitados se habían ido, el mismo se estaba preparando para irse al hotel. Reunió sus pertenencias y espero a su transporte sentado en la barra, en sus manos sosteniendo su quinta copa de champagne de la noche.

Pero aun así entre la bruma de su mente y su cansancio pudo identificar esa brusca y familiar llamada de atención:

\- Oi.

\- Pero si es mi querido cuñado, ¿buscando algún consejo para su noche de bodas? -Pregunto tomando otro sorbo de su bebida al mismo tiempo que su cuñado se ubico aun lado de su asiento.- Lo único que puedo decir es que a mi hermano le gusta los juegos previos lo demás tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo. Cuéntame como fue cuando regreses de tu luna de miel. -Dijo solo para parpadear confusamente por sus palabras y dejar su copa en la barra dándole una mirada suspicaz.- No, espera, mejor no lo hagas, de hecho, no hagas nada que involucre a ti y a mi hermano en una cama.

\- Muy bien,.. -Contesto su cuñado en voz baja, mirando hacia otro lado.- no es como si necesitáramos la cama.

\- Pobre mi hermano. -Se lamento, sonriéndole ampliamente al tiempo que apretaba los puños con fuerza.- Recién se caso y está a punto de quedar viudo.

Rápidamente, su cuñado alzo las manos en rendición y aclaro:

\- No vine aquí por pelea, ¿sabes? -Dijo un poco nervioso.- Solo quería.. darte las gracias.

\- ¿Uh?

\- Por tu trabajo y.. bueno, lo de la azotea. -Explico al ver su semblante desconcertado.

\- ¿El te lo conto? -Pregunto sorprendido de las acciones de su hermano.

\- Bueno, ha bebido lo suficiente como para ya no saber de lo que habla. -Comento su cuñado, encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

\- ¿No estás enojado? -Cuestiono interesado.

\- Lo conozco, sé muy bien lo que esperar de él en situaciones así. Sé que hubiera entrado en razón tarde o temprano, pero me alegra que hayas estado junto a él en ese momento, lo necesitaba. -Dijo frotándose la nuca, como si la conversación se estuviera poniendo incomoda para él.

\- ¿Necesitaba, que cosa? -Insistió en preguntar, interiormente disfrutando el nerviosismo de su cuñado.

\- El.. necesitaba saber que tú lo apoyabas en esto. -Contesto tras carraspear un poco.- El te ama, ustedes han estado juntos en las buenas y en las malas, y realmente estaba aterrorizado de no saber si en cuanto el diera el "si" tu.. bueno, si la extraña relación que ambos tienen cambiaria.

Resoplo, sabiendo que era cierto, y dijo:

\- Ese tonto, siempre preocupándose demás por cosas sin senti.. -Hizo una pausa, frunciendo ligeramente el seño.- Oye, ¿a qué te refieres con extraña relación?

Pero antes de que obtuviera una respuesta, su hermano apareció entre ellos bastante achispado.

\- ¡Waaaa~ ! ¡Aquí están, los.. -Hizo una pausa donde entrecerró los ojos y murmuro números.- cuatro de ustedes! -Entonces sonríe señalando hacia su esposo, o al menos esa era su intención.- ¡Tu! ¡Has que mi copa se llene de vuelta y que deje de vaciarse tan rápido! ¡Y tú! -Exclamo señalando hacia mí e inclino su cabeza, confundido.- ¿o ustedes? No importa,.. ¡Solo quiero que alguien me quite esta ropa y me "lleve" como lo prometió hacer, otra vez! -Exclamo tirando de su traje incómodamente, antes de reaccionar y poner su dedo índice en su boca, queriendo evitar que hable.- ¡pero, shhhh! ¡No se lo vallan a decir a mi hermanoo,.. ! -Entonces él se sonrojo fuertemente, visiblemente culpable.- Le dije que no iba a h-hacer nada travieso hasta la luna de miel y ya rompí esa promesa como uuuna, dos, trez, cuaatro, y.. y.. -Alzo todos los dedos de su mano derecha, aunque de sacudirla al aire.- si supiera donde esta mi otra mano podría seguir contando...

Podía ver como su cuñado se removió de su lugar, queriendo escapar pero él no dejaría que se escapara de esta. No después de enterarme que la inocencia de su lindo hermanito había sido mancillada.

_.-._

 _(con Fai)_

\- Con que más veces de lo que puedes contar con una mano, eh cuñado.

\- Yo.. er..

Fai no vio el semblante asesino ni la sonrisa de mil volteos que su hermano mayor le dio a su esposo. Ni tampoco noto la suplica silenciosa de ayuda que le había dado este último.

\- Tú y yo tenemos una cosa que discutir.

Solo sabía que su hermano arrastro por la corbata a su esposo hacia las cocinas vacías, donde se hallaba guardado el resto del alcohol.

\- ¡Miau! ¡No olviden traerme más licor!

Media hora después, su hermano regreso con una botella de champagne que ambos vaciaron en su camino al hotel, donde terminaron por compartir su habitación y descansar hasta muy tarde.

A su esposo solo lo volvió a ver al día siguiente. No pregunto sobre su aspecto desalineado o el hecho de no querer despedirse de su hermano cuando estaban por viajar a su luna de miel.

* * *

 **Multi-OMAKE**

 _Anunciando la boda (con Yuui)_

Era una tarde de noviembre cuando Yuui se encontró disfrutando de una bien merecida taza de té. El día de hoy había concretado los arreglos más importantes para una boda navideña que se iba a realizar el próximo mes, la pareja se habían conocido en noche buena y querían de hacer ese día, su día especial.

Como amaba su trabajo, pensó mientras tomaba un largo sorbo de su bebida que termino por escupir segundos después cuando fue bruscamente tacleado por detrás.

\- ¡Yuui!

Yuui limpio su barbilla húmeda con una servilleta y apenas reprimió su temperamento a una simple mirada reprobatoria.

\- Fai, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que.. ? -Se detuvo notando la enorme sonrisa de pura felicidad en el rostro de su hermano.- Hermano, no me asustes, ¿que pasa?

Fai lo tomo de los hombros para sacudirlo de emoción mientras respondía:

\- ¡KURO-TAN Y YO VAMOS A CASARNOS! ¡UNIRNOS EN MATRIMONIO! ¡CONTRAER NUPCIAS! ¡TENDREMOS UNA BODA!

Algo dentro del interior del hermano mayor hizo cortocircuito, haciendo sus emociones confusas y su reacción algo lenta.

\- Eso.. eso es.. maravilloso, Fai. Felicidades. -Atino a decir al ver que Fai estaba esperando su reacción con mal disimulada paciencia.

La respuesta pareció satisfacer al rubio menor quien de su bolsillo trasero saco su celular.

\- ¡Tengo que avisarles a todos!

\- Podríamos organizar una reunión para anunciarlo, este sábado,.. -Pensó en voz alta Yuui frotando su barbilla y mirando hacia arriba, pensativo.- podría ser algo informal, quizás en Clover, ¿tu qué piensas.. ?

\- ¡Listo! -Interrumpió dando un brinco de triunfo.

\- ¿Que está listo? -Cuestiono confundido, a lo que en respuesta Fai asomo su celular a su rostro donde se veía la cuenta de su hermano en cierta famosa red social.

\- Acabo de anunciarlo en mi cuenta en "Chirpter". -Dijo con tono orgulloso, mientras daba media vuelta y salía de la cocina trotando de alegría.- ¡Yay! ¡Cuantos rechirp!

Yuui solo suspiro, eso fue tan típico de su hermano.

* * *

 _Presupuesto (con Kurogane)_

Unas noches después de anunciar su boda a través de la red, el futuro esposo regreso a su casa del gimnasio y fue recibido por su lindo prometido con la cena lista y un misterioso papel a un lado.

\- Oi, ¿que es esto? -Pregunto después de darle un vistazo rápido. Su ojo se contrajo al leer la cifra final.

\- Oh, es el presupuesto de la boda. Luna de miel, incluido. -Dijo sencillamente su futuro marido, sonriendo brillantemente.

~Al día siguiente, cuando salió del trabajo.

\- ¡Hey, Kurogane! ¿Me acompañas por unas copas? -Pregunto amigablemente su compañero de trabajo Kusanagi.

\- Solo si pagas. -Mascullo en respuesta, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

\- Eh, ¡yo esperaba que lo dividiéramos! ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan mezquino? -Pregunto extrañado su compañero.

\- Desde ayer.

* * *

 _Elegir el estilo y tema de la boda (con Fai y Kurogane)_

Debido al comienzo de la organización, la feliz pareja había ido al centro comercial.

\- Y cada mesa debe tener un centro de mesa, ¿no estás de acuerdo? -Pregunto aferrándose de forma amorosa a su brazo para arrastrarlo a las siguientes tiendas. En respuesta solo obtuvo un gruñido afirmativo.- Me gustaría poner flores, pero mis primas son alérgicas al polen. Las artificiales no son de mi gusto, así que podría pensar en algo mejor, quizás luces o globos, aunque solo para las mesas ¿no te parece? -Se detuvieron un momento frente a una florería.

\- Hmph.

\- Me encanta la idea de una boda "menta y lavanda" quizás podría combinarla con una boda de "cristal", ¿no será increíble?

\- Hmph.

\- Ah, y la mantelería. -Dijo chocando su puño contra su palma, al tener un idea.- Eso es importante, estaba pensando en algo suave como el azul cielo, o quizás celeste, tal vez agua marina, aunque podría ser turquesa, ¿cual crees que es mejor?

\- Er.. ¿No son todos la misma cosa? -Pregunto confundido, recibiendo una mirada escandalizada de parte de su pareja.

~Al día siguiente.

La "feliz" pareja paseaba por las grandes tiendas acompañados por Yuui, quien tenía su brazo entrelazado con el de su hermano, avanzando con entusiasmo dos pasos por delante del "Sr. es-la-maldita-misma-cosa".

\- Chii y Freya estarían muy tristes si cambiaras un aspecto de la decoración que querías solo por ellas. Tu elegí las flores y me encargare de ordenar unas idénticas artificiales para su mesa, te aseguro que no se notara la diferencia. -Aconsejo Yuui en tono sabio, señalando distraídamente hacia escaparate de ropa.- Y sobre el color, estaba pensando en algo como azul hielo o menta.

\- Oh, ¿que es lo que haría sin ti, Yuui? -Exclamo el rubio menor dando un espectacular beso en la mejilla.

Por detrás, hubo un gruñido negativo.

* * *

 _Invitados (con Kurogane)_

En la última semana se había hecho rutina ir a la cama temprano y tener largas conversaciones, como esta misma donde la lista de invitadores estaba siendo creada.

\- Si, si tengo otros familiares. -Contesto viendo la cara de asombro por parte de su prometido entusiasta.

\- ¡Tenemos que invitarlos también! -Exclamo tomando otro cuaderno y comenzando a hacer cuentas cuyos resultados le causaban un escalofrió a su billetera.

\- Pero ellos viven en Japón y hace años que no.. -Intento disuadir, en vano.

\- ¡Buscaremos la forma de traerlos para la boda! -Dijo en tono seguro, haciendo chocar el extremo del lápiz contra su cabeza repetidamente.- Ahora, ¿quien más? ¿quien más? Las chicas de la cafetería, tus compañeros de trabajo y los míos, sé que estoy olvidando de.. ¡Ah! Pero que olvidadizo, por supuesto, ¡ahí que invitar a Yuuko y.. !

\- ¡Ni hablar!

\- ¡y Soel y Larg, y los demás de su empresa! -Continúo diciendo como si no hubiera sido interrumpido.

\- No quiero a esos revoltosos en nuestra boda. -Sentencio con seriedad, frunciendo el seño de solo imaginar que dichas personas asistieran.

Su prometido se giro hacia él con los ojos amplios y llorosos, tirando de la manga de su pijama como si fuera un niño perdido.

\- P-Pero.. Pero.. -Intento replicar haciendo un mohín infantil, mirando como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

\- Bien, invítalos. -Accedió tras suspirar con resignación.- Solo no pongas esa cara.

\- ¡Yay! ¡Yuuko siempre da los mejores regalos! -Festejo mientras escribía felizmente los nombres en su lista.

\- Esa es la verdadera razón, ¿no es cierto?

* * *

 _Vestido y traje de bodas (Tomoyo)_

Siendo la diseñadora de una compañía que organiza bodas y a la vez tener una propia línea de ropa independiente, su tiempo libre era realmente reducido. Pero debido a que se trataba de su hermano y su, agradable y lindo, futuro cuñado había hecho lo posible para tener una cita esta semana para así poder empezar a diseñar y confeccionar sus atuendos.

Sin embargo, cuando llego a su taller solo se encontró a su hermano y al rubio incorrecto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿como que no pudo venir? -Pregunto la diseñadora al haber sido informada que su cuñado había caído "enfermo" por alguna razón y solo pudo venir su hermano. Mientras que su concuñado explico que había venido para traer una paleta de colores que necesitaba como referencia.- Es mi único tiempo libre en estas semanas y debo tener sus medidas para comenzar a diseñar su traje si o si.

\- Tch, que molestia. -Se quejo su hermano y entonces miro hacia el rubio de forma contemplativa.

Sin previo aviso su hermano alzo a Yuui por los hombros unos centímetros del suelo, luego lo bajo y coloco una palma sobre su cabeza, como si midiera su altura, luego hizo que levantara un brazo recto sosteniéndolo de la muñeca.

\- Solo utiliza sus medidas, son lo suficientemente similares. -Propuso luego de asentir firmemente, dejando a Yuui apartarse y arreglar airadamente sus ropas con un rubor de vergüenza coloreando su rostro.

* * *

 _Catering (con Himawari)_

Mientras pasaba por los pasillos de la compañía con diferentes carpetillas de información y partituras de música, logro divisar a uno de sus superiores más queridos en algún tipo de contrariedad.

\- ¿Sucede algo Sr. Flourite? -Pregunto deteniéndose en la puerta.

\- Es Yuui. -Corrigió suavemente.- Y sí, tengo un ligero problema para elegir el catering, Himawari. -Admitió tras unos segundos, visiblemente avergonzado.

\- ¿De qué se trata? -Indago esperando poder ofrecerle su ayuda.

Su superior soltó un suspiro demostrando su cansancio y respondió:

\- Bueno, le pedí especificaciones a mi hermano y mi cuñado, pero lo que ellos dijeron fue..

\- "¡Dulces! Debe haber muchos dulces. Y respecto a la comida nada de mariscos crudos."

\- "Todo tipo de mariscos, si es posible. Pero nada, a parte del pastel, debe ser dulce."

Himawari se toco la barbilla con su dedo índice tratando de encontrar algo útil que decir, pero solo atino a decir:

\- Eso.. si es una... gran contradicción.

* * *

 _Pastel de bodas (con Yuui)_

\- Ya he encargado el pastel. -Anuncio al entrar a su casa, donde su hermano se encontraba conversando animadamente con la hija de su vecina, la pequeña Utako.

\- Aw, Yuui. -Dijo poniéndose de pie siguiéndome a la habitación, no sin antes hacer un gesto para indicar a Utako que enseguida regresaba.- ¡Eres el mejor! ¿Lo harán exactamente como lo pedí?

\- Er.. no exactamente. -Confeso frotándose la sien mientras se sentaba pesadamente en su cama.- Me temo que tuve que llevarlo al nivel más realista. -Un puchero inmediatamente apareció en el rostro de su reflejo más joven.- Lo siento pero tu pastel no va a brillar en la oscuridad, ni saldrán de el fuegos artificiales o cambiara de color, tampoco tendrá chocolate bacon como relleno, ni estará cubierto de diamantes o tendrá una pisca de polvo de oro comestible.

\- ¿Y qué hay de.. ?

\- No, eso tampoco. -Dijo agitando su cabeza en negación.- Kurogane tampoco saldrá del pastel, el debe estar contigo en la ceremonia ¿recuerdas? y además dudo que él esté dispuesto a hacerlo.

Entonces su hermano alzo su dedo índice al aire, como si una idea hubiera llegado a su mente demasiado, demasiado creativa.

\- ¡Ah!

Antes de responder lanzo una mirada hacia la puerta, asegurándose que no halla oídos inocentes a los cuales poder traumatizar, y respondió:

\- No, no importa que tan dispuesto estés, tú no saldrás de ningún pastel ni ahora ni nunca, mucho menos desnudo.

* * *

 _Anillos de boda (con Kurogane)_

Siempre había sido alguien que respetaba las tradiciones, mas las de su familia, sin embargo esta desde niño había descartado de su mente al nunca creer que un día iba a contraer matrimonio. Pero desde que conoció a su prometido, se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado y una vez más se vio enfrentando cosas que nunca se había imaginado tener que enfrentar.

Elegir las alianzas de matrimonio. Los hombres de su familia han tenido ese deber desde hace cuatro generaciones y para su desconcierto su prometido estaba más que entusiasmado de que fuera así, le agradaba demasiado el saber que el solo elegiría los anillos y fueran una sorpresa hasta el gran día.

Intento persuadirlo, después de todo, estaba seguro que iba a tener una mejor idea sobre cual elegir, pero el solo dijo que no debía romper una tradición tan tierna. Intento explicarle que la palabra "tierna" no iba con la tradición y era algo mas como una tradición que demuestra la "responsabilidad" o el "compromiso" que uno tiene, pero el solo se rio y lo llamo tierno en su lugar.

Salió de la joyería con la factura de su encargo listo, temiendo sobre su elección.

Al llegar a casa, su prometido lo tranquilizo. A él no le importaba que clase de anillo había elegido, había dicho, incluso si no hubiera elegido ninguno a él solo le importara que lo amara en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe.

* * *

Y eso es el final, tuve que buscar mucha información sobre bodas pero valió totalmente la pena. Siempre quise casar a estos dos. La mayoría de los personajes son mencionados con su respectivo nombre, salvo quizás Kurogane quien es el esposo y Fai quien es el marido. El nombre de los Omake hace referencia a una lista de tareas a realizar sobre la preparacion de una boda, habia muchas, yo solo elegi algunas y escribi al respecto.

Este es el one-shot mas largo hasta ahora, y algo que note hasta al final fue que el Omake es mas grande que el one-shot en si. Espero que eso no sea algo malo.

Los comentarios no son obligatorios, pero por mi cumpleaños no está demás pedir algunos, ¿verdad?

De todas formas, si lo has leído te lo agradezco. La info como siempre aparecerá en mi profile, aunque esta vez quizás me tarde un poco.

~Kira Mirai


	7. vez - Un perro y una golondrina

La vida puede estar tan llena de complicaciones. En fin, creo que ha pasado más de un año desde que actualice esta historia y realmente quería subir algo solo por la dicha de hacerlo.

En esta ocasión tenemos un one-shot con la pareja predilecta siendo niños, por lo que no habrá mucho romance, solo el comienzo de un linda amistad que, quien sabe, en el futuro podría ser más.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueña de nada, solo la historia la cual fue hecha con el fin de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 ** _7° vez._**

 ** _Un perro y una golondrina_**

Desde que era un niño siempre le había gustado mucho salir a explorar, como a los demás niños del pueblo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los demás, el tendía a vagar mucho más lejos que incluso los hombres que salían a cazar al bosque. Le encantaba aventurarse, pero siempre, siempre volvía antes de que el sol de ponga, era una de las condiciones que su madre le había puesto cuando se entero de la razón por la cual prácticamente desaparecía todo el día y volvía a casa muy sucio.

El día de hoy, escogió explorar hacia el norte. Terminó rápidamente su desayuno, hizo sus tareas y salio con su mochila de exploración, no sin antes avisarle a su madre del rumbo que había escogido tomar hoy, que era otra de sus condiciones.

Su meta era llegar a las cuevas que sabia que se encontraban del otro lado del bosque, debido a que no había muchas cosas interesantes en el ya. El bosque siempre era igual no importa que rumbo tomara: Tierra bajo sus pies, árboles frondosos, arbustos de todos tamaños, algunas flores, insectos molestos, aves piando en las alturas, niñas trepando ramas, roedores correteando..

Espera.

¡¿Niñas?!

Volvió sus pasos mirando con incredulidad hacia arriba, no se había equivocado. Podía ver a una niña trepando ágilmente una rama a la vez. Desde esta distancia, no podía saber quien era, pero de todas formas, sabia que esa niña no era de su pueblo, él no conocía ninguna niña así, tan blanca como la nieve y con el cabello tan largo y brillante como el oro.

\- ¡Oi! -Le llamo la atención, luego de pensarlo un momento.

Mala idea.

La niña al parecer no esperaba ningún tipo de espectador y se sobresaltó, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Rápidamente, él corrió hacia adelante en un impulso, preparándose para atraparla, pero la niña pudo sostenerse de una rama en su caída. La rama era delgada pero apenas si se tambaleo un poco antes de establecerse, como si la niña no pesara nada.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿necesitas ayuda? -Pregunto preocupado, y un poco culpable a pesar de que ella parecía estar bien.

\- ¡Perrito malo! ¡malo! ¡tus ladridos me asustaron! -Le acuso la niña subiéndose por encima de la rama, y pasando a una más gruesa, donde se sentó y procedió a mirarlo con un puchero.

\- ¿Acabas.. de llamarme.. "perrito"? -Pregunto apretando los dientes, molesto pero al mismo tiempo muy confundido. No sabia si la niña estaba burlándose de él o si ella, en verdad, creía que era un perro. De cualquier manera, la niña no respondió, solo se arreglo el cabello, sacudió su vestido un poco y retomo su escalada.

Debatió en su mente irse de una vez y continuar su exploración, pero tuvo que rechazar la idea. No podía dejarla aquí sola, muchos menos permitir que siguiera escalando, por mucha habilidad que tuviese, podría hacerse daño y él, siendo un hombre, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ante la posibilidad. Su madre siempre le había dicho que debía ser bueno con las niñas y protegerlas, porque eso es lo que un verdadero hombre hace y él era un hombre, ¡nadie podía refutar esa realidad a pesar de tener solo 10 años!

Así que, con un suspiro de resignación, se quitó la mochila para dejarla aun lado, palmeo sus bolsillos inconscientemente para asegurarse que su preciada daga siguiera allí y comenzó a trepar. Como no había ramas bajas, fue un poco difícil, pero continuo de todos modos, preguntándose como la niña llego tan lejos por su cuenta.

\- ¡Perrito! -Escucho la voz de la niña sobre él y, sujetando fuerte una rama, se movió para mirar hacia arriba.- ¿Qué haces? Los perritos no pueden escalar arboles, quédate en el suelo.

\- ¡No soy un perro! -Replico irritado, a lo que la niña parpadeo con sorpresa, procedió a entrecerrar los ojos, como si estuviera concentrando, dándole miradas de arriba a abajo.

\- Si no eres un perrito, ¿qué eres? -Pregunto ella verdaderamente perpleja y curiosa.

\- ¿Qué, qué soy? ¡Soy un niño, uno humano! ¡Igual que tú! -Respondió subiendo un par de ramas más pero se detuvo cuando súbitamente la niña estallo en carcajadas. Su risa melódica resonó en el bosque silencioso y él solo pudo fruncir un poco el ceño, haciendo caso omiso al rubor humillante que había aparecido en sus mejillas. No entendía porque se estaba riendo, pero debía parar, no porque el sonido era molesto o algo así, sino porque la niña entre tantas risas había llevado sus manos a su estómago y ahora se encontraba balanceándose en la rama sin ningún tipo de agarre.- ¡¿D-De qué te estás riendo?!

La niña se detuvo, pero mantuvo dibujado en su rostro una amplia sonrisa.

\- Es que dijiste que yo era igual que tu, cuando es claro que no nos parecemos en nada. -Dijo ella mirándolo con algo de diversión.- Los humanos y los pájaros son muy diferentes, tontito.

Una vez más, tuvo que detenerse, lo que dijo y el tono honesto con el que lo dijo realmente lo aturdió.

\- ¡Tú.. Tú.. Tú no eres un pájaro, niña! -Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió gritar.

La niña pareció aun más divertida con su declaración, soltando un par de risitas más.

\- ¡No soy una niña! ¡Yo soy un pájaro, y no cualquier pájaro.. ! -Ella entonces sin ningún cuidado se puso de pie sobre la rama, haciendo que él contuviera el aire por la sorpresa.- ¡Soy una golondrina!

\- ¡No lo eres! -Replico incrédulo de que realmente estuviera teniendo esta absurda conversación.

\- ¡Si lo soy! -Dijo ella con un mohín molesto.

\- ¡Los pájaros tienen pico, plumas y alas, tú no tienes ninguna de esas cosas! -Intento razonar, pero la niña le ignoró y volvió a escalar, ya se encontraba muy cerca de la copa, mientras que él aún se encontraba en las ramas más bajas.- ¡Niña! ¡No subas más, es peligroso! -Le advirtió en voz alta para que ella pudiera escucharlo.

\- ¡No soy una niña! -Grito ella en respuesta sin dejar de subir.- ¡Y el que debería bajar eres tú, si te caes saldrás herido!

\- ¡Tú también! -Contesto molesto, frotándose la frente donde por distraído se golpeó con una rama.

\- ¡No, yo no! ¡Soy un pájaro, yo puedo volar! -La oyó decir con gran seguridad, algo que hizo a su estómago retorcer.

\- ¡Que cosas dices, niña! ¡por supuesto que no puedes volar! -Dijo alterado cuando la niña le dedicó una mirada desafiante.

\- ¡Te lo demostrare, solo espera, te lo demostrare! -Respondió ella subiendo aun más rápido, y él solo podía predecir que es lo que la niña loca haría a continuación y no le gustaba en absoluto.

\- ¡No, niña, ni se te ocurra! ¡¿me oyes?! -Grito preso del pánico, pero la niña hizo caso omiso de todas sus palabras y entonces, tomó posición, y simple y sencillamente saltó.

El impulso la mantuvo un par de segundos en el aire, antes de que sucediera lo inevitable.

Por suerte, sus rápidos reflejos lo hicieron reaccionar, y él se impulso contra el tronco, saltando e interceptándola a la mitad de la caída, cubriéndola con ambos brazos, protegiéndola de cualquier posible daño que podía producirse a pesar que el apunto a llevarlos hacia un gran arbusto, que amortiguó un poco el choque.

\- Maldición.. e-eso dolió.. -Se quejo sintiendo su espalda adolorida y pequeños pinchazos de las ramas rotas del arbusto. La niña no se movió, a pesar que desenvolvió sus brazos para permitirle el movimiento, tampoco dijo nada, ella se encontraba en una especie de shock, con sus profundos y grandes ojos azules abiertos mirando a la nada.- Oi.. ¿Estás bien?

Sus palabras al parecer desencadenaron su reacción, porque la niña entonces parpadeó un par de veces, con sus ojos humedeciéndose con cada segundo, y su rostro se torció en una expresión afligida. Por un momento, pensó que se iba a largar a llorar y entonces él estaría condenado porque no sabía como consolar a una niña, no sabía como consolar a nadie realmente. Pero ella no lloro, simplemente se apartó de él lentamente, con cuidado, y procedió a sentarse en el suelo, con los labios fuertemente apretados.

\- No.. entiendo,.. es confuso.. antes yo.. ¿Por qué no volé.. ? -Murmuro la niña arreglándose distraídamente su cabello, con su mirada clavada en su regazo.

\- Porque no eres un estúpido pájaro, niña. -Contesto cortante, mientras se puse de pie y sacudió sus ropas un poco. Su madre iba a darle un sermón cuando le vea llegar así a casa.

La niña levanto para verlo con una mirada confundida y triste.

\- Pero.. yo estaba tan seguro.. s-si no soy un pájaro, entonces,.. Entonces ¿qué soy?

\- Una niña humana muy idio-.. -Hizo una pausa, porque a su madre puede perdonarle que diga un par de maldiciones, cuando esta de buen humor, pero seguro que no apreciara saber que insultó a una niña, por muy loca que ella esté.- muy confundida.

\- Oh.. -Soltó sonando muy, muy decepcionada y guardo silencio.

El silencio le hizo incomodo, por lo que trato de hablar con ella, tal vez así podía sacarle algo de información que pudiera ayudarle a decidir que hacer ahora, como el nombre de sus padres, o el de su pueblo o algo así.

\- Soy Haganemaru, por cierto. -Dijo cruzándose de brazos, un poco cohibido. Ahora que la situación estaba controlada, recordó que sus habilidades sociales, sobre todo con las niñas, no eran las mejores.

\- ¿Haramenagu? -Dijo ella inclinando su cabeza a un lado, curiosa.

\- Ha-ga-ne-ma-ru. -Repitió mas claramente, frunciendo un poco el ceño.- No es tan difícil.

\- Hagane.. -Comenzó diciendo lentamente, con un dedo en su mejilla, visiblemente esforzándose por algo.- ¿ramu?

\- ¡Tch! ¡Hagane! ¡Con Hagane esta bien, solo deja de profanar mi nombre de esa manera! -Exclamo irritado, a lo que la niña esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante su arrebato.- ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decirme el tuyo?

\- ¡Soy pájaro! ¡No, no, ya se, puedes llamarme golondrina! -Respondió con recuperado entusiasmo.

Sabiendo que iba a perder mucho tiempo discutiendo y tratando de explicarle lo que esta mal en esa simple frase y porque, llevo una mano a su frente, orando por paciencia a sus dioses.

\- ¿Qué tal si te llamo "Tsubame"? -Le propuso tras recuperar un poco de compostura.- Significa "golondrina" en mi idioma natal, ¿eso no es mejor?

\- Tsu.. bame.. -Dijo ensimismada.- Tsubame. –Repitió con más confianza y una expresión que delataba lo mucho que le gustaba su nombre.- ¡Tsubame! ¡Soy Tsubame!

\- Bien, bien, basta con eso. -Le callo bruscamente, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, de un modo que su madre estaría orgullosa de ver.- Vamos, vendrás conmigo a Suwa.

\- Suwa. -Repitió confundida, aceptando su mano y tomándose un tiempo, para sacudir las hojas y el polvo de su vestido, cuando estuvo de pie.

\- Si, te llevare a mi casa, y le diré a mi madre que te encontré sola en el bosque, ella sabrá que hacer contigo después. -Explico brevemente, echándose a andar en dirección a su pueblo, con Tsubame siguiéndole de cerca.

Cuando llegaron a Suwa, sin embargo, el lugar no se encontraba en el estado que recordaba cuando salió en la mañana.

En cuanto vislumbro el humo negro a lo lejos, había apretado el paso. Con un nudo en el estómago, se preguntó que lo estaba originando y del fondo de su mente la respuesta le fue proporcionada, pero él obstinadamente la rechazó, no queriendo aceptarla. Tsubame no pareció notar su preocupación, ni tampoco sospechar que algo estaba mal, incluso cuando llegaron a Suwa y el terrible panorama fue evidente en sus ojos, se limito a parpadear con curiosidad, arrugar un poco la nariz ante el olor a quemado y seguirlo trotando cuando se echó a correr por las calles, repletas de cuerpos sin vida, hacia su casa.

Su casa estaba consumiéndose en llamas, pero eso no evitó que él empujara las puertas abiertas, desesperado por encontrar cualquier rastro de su madre, desesperado por encontrarla viva o al menos una prueba de que lo esta, de que había logrado huir a tiempo.

Ella no lo hizo.

Su cuerpo pálido, ensangrentado y sin vida se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con un profundo y letal corte en su abdomen, y en sus manos sosteniendo un cuchillo con el que probablemente intento defenderse en vano.

Con sus manos temblorosas, con una mano acarició una de las mejillas de su madre, estaba fría, y la otra mano la apretó fuertemente en su pecho, donde su corazón latía dolorosamente, mientras gritaba de desesperación y lágrimas de tristeza escapaban de sus ojos.

La había perdido, no pudo protegerla. Y le dolía y también le causaba tanta ira, no solo contra el mismo pero también contra los responsables de esto. Quería acabar con ellos, hacerles pagar por haberse atrevido a robarle la vida a su amada madre y a cada una de las personas que convivían consigo desde que tenía memoria.

Quería venganza.

El la obtendría, pensó con convicción, así tuviera que pasar el resto de su vida cazando a los responsables uno por uno, así muriera en el intento, así los dioses le dieran la espalda, él no iba a detenerse hasta haber eliminado de la faz de la-..

\- ¿Hagane? -Escuchó la vocecita, por una vez, tímida y, como no, confundida de Tsubame desde la puerta. Se giro, sin molestarse en cubrir la evidencia de sus lágrimas o detenerse para el caso, ella se encontraba asomándose a la cocina, con sus ojos mirando sin parecer entender nada, completamente perdida de lo que hacer a continuación. No supo que decir, no le dio ninguna tipo de respuesta, pero ella pareció ganar algo de valor cuando vio que él no le estaba gritando para que se valla, ni nada así que entró a la cocina, lentamente, hasta ponerse de cuclillas a un lado suyo.

Tsubame, inclino su cabeza, mirando con curiosidad el cadáver de su madre.

\- Es muy hermosa, ¿quién es? -Pregunto sencillamente, actuando como si la sangre o el estado inerte actual de su madre no fuera algo por lo que sentir pánico o algo.

\- Mi m-madre.. -Contesto vacilante, frotándose con fuerza sus ojos, obligando a parar de llorar, sus lágrimas tampoco pareció alterar de alguna manera Tsubame.

\- ¿Qué es una madre? -Cuestiono curiosamente y entonces sabia, sabia que Tsubame no estaba pretendiendo nada, ella realmente era insensible a la situación, porque en realidad no sabía cuál era la situación. Tsubame no sabía nada, todo era un misterio para ella, inclusive ella misma.

Esa peculiaridad lo distrajo del presente un par de minutos, ensimismado, pero el aumento de la temperatura en la habitación finalmente lo trajo a la realidad y con indicaciones, Tsubame le ayudó a cargar el cuerpo de su madre lejos de las llamas.

El resto de este día, que volteó su vida de cabeza, se empecinó en cavar sin parar, cavar muchas fosas en el cementerio, para darles a las personas de Suwa un entierro apropiado y orar a los dioses por sus almas para que encuentren su camino al cielo. Asi que, cuando la Luna estuvo casi en su punto más alto, él estaba terriblemente agotado y melancólico, no muchas veces se había quedado hasta tan tarde, su madre siempre estaba alli para guiarlo suavemente a la cama, cómoda y cálida, cuando ella creía que era tiempo de dormir y le deseaba buenas noches con un beso amoroso.

Él la extrañaba tanto.

\- La Luna.. -Musito Tsubame desde se encontraba sentada, descansando.- ¿Lo has notado? Es Luna azul.

No había notado. Estaba demasiado ocupado cavando y tratando de asimilar la realidad. Pero, ciertamente, en el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, una enorme y blanca luna llena se alzaba iluminándoles con su resplandor.

\- Tsubame, ¿dónde está tú familia? ¿Dónde está tú hogar? -Pregunto directamente, y ella se removió un poco en su lugar, apartando su mirada de la Luna hacia abajo.

\- No creo tener.. nada de eso. -Respondió luego de un tiempo, tomando un mechón de pelo rebelde y colocándole tras su oreja.

\- ¿Nada.. ? ¿No tienes a nadie?.. ¿no perteneces a ningún lado? -Cuestiono haciendo una mueca dolorosa. Si era cierto, ella reflejaba su actual situación y no sabía exactamente como debía proceder con sus planes con una niña a cuestas, por la cual ser responsable.

\- Tal vez,.. al cielo. -Respondió ella alzando una vez su mirada, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.- Cuando surco los cielos, siento como que pertenezco ahí, siempre me da la bienvenida, bueno.. hasta hoy. -Entonces su sonrisa desapareció, mirando en conflicto, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo malo.- ¿Significa eso que me rechazó? ¿es por eso que no puedo volar más? –Pregunto tristemente, mas para sí misma que otra cosa.

\- Por última vez, Tsubame, no eres un pájaro, tú no puedes volar y, si realmente lo hacias, ya no es así ahora. -Dijo un poco molesto por la insistencia ante la idea de ser un pájaro.

\- Oh.. -Dijo, como antes, visiblemente decepcionada de su respuesta.

\- Vamos. -Exclamo dando una ultima mirada al cementerio, poniendose en marcha hacia las ruinas de Suwa.- Buscaremos un lugar donde descansar esta noche, y por la mañana reuniremos provisiones para viajar al próximo poblado. Tsubame rapidamente se puso al día con él, en silencio, comenzo a hacer muecas con su cara, moviendo los labios con una mirada concentrada.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Pregunto algo exasperado por sus rarezas.

\- Quería ver que más no puedo hacer ahora aparte de volar,.. -Contesto Tsubame haciendo un puchero.- Ya no puedo cantar.

\- Nadie puede cantar frunciendo los labios de esa manera, lo unico que lograras asi es silbar. -Replico frunciendo el seño un poco mientras hacia una pequeña demostracion, soltando un pequeño silbido.

\- ¡Ah, Hagane, lo hicistes! ¡Cantaste! -Exclamo ella saltando un par de veces, con gran emoción.

\- Cerebro de pajaro, ¿entonces buscabas piar? -Pregunto suponiendo que eso era lo que Tsubame buscaba teniendo en cuenta su habito de creerse un pájaro, decidió entonces por una vez seguirle la corriente, no tenía ganas de intentar razonar con ella en estos momentos.- Ya no puedes hacer eso, los humanos no pián, ellos silban.

\- ¡Enseñame a silbar! ¡enseñame! -Pidio ella tironeando de la manga de ropa con insistencia, sus ojos brillando con esperanza.

\- Este el comienzo de un largo viaje, ¿verdad? -Se dijo a si mismo tras soltar un suspiro de resignación.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Pasaron una semana de la destrucción de Suwa, y no habían tenido suerte de encontrar un pueblo aun en pie, los hostiles que atacaron su hogar, al parecer, habían arrasado con todos los poblados en el territorio de Nihon que tuvieron en el camino. Haganemaru espera, sin embargo, que al menos la capital, Shiragashi, aun siguiera manteniéndose, después de todo, el ejército se encontraba allí y sabía que una fuerte ciudadela la rodeaba para protegerla. No habían podido cruzarse tampoco con ningún otro sobreviviente, pero Haganemaru pensó que, si los había, al igual que ellos se habían encaminado a la seguridad de la capital.

\- ¡Hyuu! ¡hyuu~ ! -La oyo exclamar por quinceava vez en el día. Lo intento, realmente, intento enseñarle a silbar pero esto era lo máximo que podia hacer Tsubame, para su frustración.

\- ¡Deja de hacer ese molesto ruido, maldicion! -Se quejo irritado mientras se abría paso por entre los árboles y arbustos guiandose por el ruido del agua corriendo. Sus provisiones eran escasas y el agua se les habia acabado el día de ayer, aun faltaban muchos kilometros para llegar a la capital y necesitaban realmente agua para el trayecto.

\- Perrito ha estado ladrando mucho desde ayer, ¿sucede algo? -Pregunto ella sonriendo mientras lo seguía pocos pasos atrás, esquivando arboles ágilmente a base de giros, saltos, piruetas y volteretas.

\- No me llames así, cerebro de pájaro. -Contesto bruscamente, irritandose aun más al recordar como Tsubame tendia a llamarle "perrito" luego de anunciar, días atrás, que su nombre le parecia algo aburrido. Avanzó sin decir más y finalmente, tras apartar un arbusto, lo vio, era un rio. La corriente era rápida, pero habia unas grandes piedras cerca la orilla que podrian servirle para prevenir ser arrastrado por ella.

\- ¡Agua! -Reconocio Tsubame con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos, antes de comenzar a jalonear de su ropa como siempre hacía cuando quería llamar su atención.- ¡Perrito, Perrito! ¿Podemos jugar en ella un poco?

\- No hay tiempo para juegos, Tsubame, tenemos mucho camino por recorrer aún. -Respondio desprendiendo su mochila de la espalda y colocandola en el suelo, para sacar varias cantimploras vacías.

\- Pero.. Pero yo quiero jugar y bañarme, ¡estoy tan sucio! -Se quejo haciendo pucheros, una vez mas. Haganemaru iba a ignorarla, no era una tarea fácil pero al menos lo iba a intentar, pero entonces recordo que realmente no habian tenido un buen baño desde que salieron de Suwa y, aunque podria soportar unas días más, Tsubame era un niña y las niñas no les gustaba la suciedad, o al menos eso es lo que su madre le habia dicho cuando habia hecho llorar a una niña al haberla accidentalmente embarrado.

\- Bien, bañate, pero solo eso, ¿escuchastes? Nada de juegos. -Permitio luego de unos segundos de silencio, al instante la expresión de decepción en Tsubame se convirtió en una alegre.

\- ¡Bañate conmigo, perrito! -Exclamo ella, empezando a tirar de su propia ropa para quitarsela.

\- ¡No! -Contesto de inmediato, terriblemente avergonzado y con un gran sonrojo, llegando a retroceder un paso antes de lanzarse hacia adelante para sostener las muñecas de Tsubame e impedir que se desnude frente a él.- ¡T-Tú báñate primero y espera a que me de la vuelta para quitarte la r-ropa, cerebro de pajaro! -Recrimino en su estado.

Tsubame inclino la cabeza a un lado, confundida.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡¿Por qué?! -Repitio incredulo de que realmente debia explicarlo.- ¡Yo soy un niño y tú una niña, eso es.. ¡ ¡Simplemente no se puede!

\- ¡No soy una niña! -Exclamo ella y Haganemaru podia decir que esta no es la primera vez que lo dijo, pero fue en esta ocasión que realmente considero su significado.

\- ¿Eso.. que significa exactamente? -Pregunto soltando sus muñecas, mirandola de arriba a abajo tratando de vislumbrar al menos un rasgo masculino, fue muy, muy difícil, Tsubame realmente se veia femenina, con su grandes ojos, largas pestañas, labios finos, rostro algo redondeado, largo cabello, brazos delgados, contectura esbelta, manos delicadas, pies pequeños, voz suave, andar ligero, sin mencionar que llevaba puesto un maldito vestido y sandalias. Pero alli estaba, una pequeña nuez de Adán, una mandíbula aguda, una más que evidente falta de bulto en su pecho,...

\- ¡Significa lo que significa! -Exclamo Tsubame con una expresion divertida.- ¡Perrito tonto, no soy niña, las niñas ponen huevos! -Explicó haciendo un gesto con sus manos, en forma ovalada, antes de comenzar a reír.

\- Todo este tiempo... -Murmuro petrificado por su propia ignorancia, viendo como Tsubame se encogió de hombros y procedió a desnudarse. A pesar de que eso confirmo efectivamente que "ella" eran en realidad un "el", no pudo evitar el instinto de apartar la mirada, solo para maldecirse en su mente ante su estupidez y lentamente desvertirse para entrar al rio para asearse y prevenir a Tsubame de terminar siendo arrastrado por la corriente.

Cuando estuvieron limpios y las cantimploras rellenas de agua fresca, los dos de ellos continuaron con su camino. Tsubame positivamente feliz de estar aseado y Haganemaru aun un poco perturbado por su descubrimiento.

\- Tsubame. -Llamo despues de unas horas en completo silencio, y se sintió raro al llamar de esa forma a un muchacho, despues de todo, ese era un nombre de niña. Penso en cambiarselo, pero rapidamente rechazo la idea, incluso si era raro ya estaba acostumbrado a dirigirse así a él y no creía que a Tsubame le gustaria cambiar su nombre, le gustaba demasiado.

\- ¿Hmm? -Zumbo Tsubame, mirandolo con curiosidad. Pero él realmente no había pensado en decir nada, asi que solo dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

\- Tú.. Tú pelo es muy largo, ¿no te molesta? -Pregunto viendo como el cabello rubio de Tsubame, cuya extensión alcanzaba casi sus tobillos, aun se encontraba goteando y se habia pegado a su espalda.

\- Un poco. -Admitió, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro como para probar su peso.

\- ¿Quieres que lo corte por ti? -Cuestiono palmeando su bolsillo por su daga. Tsubame se apartó mirando un poco asustado y preocupado.

\- Volverá.. Volverá a crecer, ¿verdad? ¿Asi como hacen mis plumas, verdad? -Pregunto pasando sus manos por su cabello con algo de nerviosismo.

\- Con el tiempo, si. -Contesto haciendo caso omiso a la confusión que le provocó al compararlo con sus plumas, a pesar de que ya debía estar acostumbrado a eso. No le tomo mucho tiempo suponer que Tsubame tenia la mania de arreglar su cabello a cada rato, por pensar en ello como si estuviera acicalando sus plumas.- Mira, si no quieres, entonces solo di "no", cerebro de pájaro.

\- Me gustaria probar, pero no tan corto como perrito, quizas.. -Dijo moviendo su mano a la altura de su barbilla.- ¿Por aquí?

\- Bien, date la vuelta. -Ordeno sacando la daga de su bolsillo, cortando el exceso de un movimiento rápido para luego tomar mechones para cortarlo y emparejarlo con más minucia.- Hecho. -Dijo cuando estuvo satisfecho de su trabajo, un poco orgulloso de haber podido hacerlo a la primera sin estropearlo tan solo teniendo un par de "clases" de su madre como referencia.

\- Se siente bien. -Menciono Tsubame moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa, antes de voltear a verlo expectante.- ¿Me veo bien?

\- Y-Yo que sé, si, supongo, tu cabello aun esta mojado, sin embargo. -Balbuceo sintiendo su rostro enrojecer, él no era bueno dando cumplidos, mucho menos a las niñas o, mas bien, los niños que se parecian mucho a una niña.

\- ¡Perrito, tienes que enseñarme! -Exclamo de repente Tsubame, tomándolo por sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que te enseñe ahora? -Pregunto ligeramente molesto cuando Tsubame comenzo a tirar de su ropa, una vez más.

\- ¡Ha cambiar de color! ¡Quiero poder hacer mi cara tan roja como tú puedes! -Respondio Tsubame sin duda alguna en su voz.

\- ¡M-Mi cara no se pone roja! -Replico avergonzado, sintiendo para su horror que su cara efectivamente se volvía roja.

\- ¡Así, así mismo! ¡es tan divertido! ¡debes enseñarme! -Dijo señalandolo de forma algo descarada, mientras reía y seguía jalando de su ropa.

\- Definitivamente sera un viaje largo. -Murmuro con aire resignado, pasando una mano por su cara aun ligeramente coloreada.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias. Por cierto, hace tiempo me enamore de la idea de llamar Tsubame y Haganemaru a estos dos muchachos. Mas info respecto este one-shot aparecerá en mi perfil a la brevedad.

¡Ah! Y este es uno de los one-shot que mencione pueden o no tener segunda parte, si alguien lee esto y está interesado en que suba la siguiente parte puede dejar un comentario, de no ser así tomare esa decisión según mi estado de ánimo y ya.

~Kira Mirai


End file.
